The Old Forest
by Asha Dreamweaver
Summary: How did Aragorn catch Gollum? Why was Mirkwood attacked? How did Gollum escape from the Elves? What have the Nazgûl got to do with it? Chaos in Mirkwood as Aragorn and Legolas team up with trouble following in their wake! But will the two survive it?
1. The Eagles Are Laughing

         **     THE OLD FOREST BY ASHA DREAMWEAVER**

**Summary:** How did Aragorn catch Gollum? Why was Mirkwood attacked? How did Gollum escape from the Elves? What have the Nazgûl got to do with it? Chaos in Mirkwood as Aragorn and Legolas team up with trouble following in their wake! But will the two survive it?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise. Excepting the plot.

**A A/N:** Based on Elven bloodlines and a thorough exploration of the Silmarillion and related works, I have concluded that Thranduil _must_ have some Vanyar blood as only those of Vanyar descent have blonde hair. And before someone points out Galadriel being Noldor and having blonde hair, I would just like to say that her father was the product of a Noldorin and Vanyarin union, aka Finwë and Indis.  As Oropher, Thranduil's father was Sindarin, the Vanyar blood in Thranduil had to belong to his mother. After that all liberties taken with Thranduil and Legolas's background, as well as the Queen of Mirkwood, are from my own imagination, nothing having been confirmed in canon. Also in 'Unfinished Tales' it is hinted that Oropher most likely came from Doriath, and in order to establish a kingdom (Greenwood the Great as Mirkwood was known before Dol Guldur took up residence) he would probably have been one of the Princes of Doriath, like Celeborn who refers to Legolas as his 'Northern kindred'. Take it as you will but I figure either they're very distantly related or Celeborn was friends with Oropher in Doriath. 

Also with regard to Aragorn's background, I don't want to have to add his mother Gilraen into the mix so I have gone against canon and in this story, an _injured_ instead of a hale Gilraen was taken to Imladris but she was too far gone to be healed. Before she died, she entrusted her son, the last remaining heir of Isildur, into the care of Lord Elrond, who loved him and raised him as his own son.

Well, I think I've babbled on for long enough now so on with the story!

CHAPTER ONE: THE EAGLES ARE LAUGHING 

_"I do not know beneath what sky nor on what seas shall be thy fate;   
I only know it shall be high, I only know it shall be great." _

_-- Richard Hovey._

Leagues away from the free lands of Men, Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits, in the desolate lands of Mordor, territory of the Dark Lord, a lone man with a rather unidentifiable creature as his companion, waded their way through a great expanse of marsh. The man seemed to be dragging the creature unwillingly, as he pulled at its leash repeatedly to get the stubborn creature to move, ignoring its whimpering about sun and moon. 

They were both covered in muck and dirt and a whole variety of other equally repulsive substances, so much so as to render them the look of much abused bog monsters who had risen from the depths of some slimy stink-hole. As a matter of fact, it was quite hard to give a positive identification on their respective races, so badly were they damaged. In the end, the eagles observing this strange trek concluded that the taller of the two was of the race of Men. They concluded this due to the fact that he walked on two legs and also to his astonishing repertoire of curses of all matters, in all sorts of languages. And because his height ruled out the Dwarves, Hobbits, Orcs (unless it was a new breed of some sort) and goblins. His messiness immediately ruled out the Elven kindreds, none of the Eldar would ever get themselves into such a state of disrepair. The very thought of an Elf so far gone as to get themselves _messy_ was simply unfathomable! They also figured out that he wasn't one of the Dark Lord's wraiths as he was still alive. 

Their last clue in concluding this strange specimen was indeed a man was that they had heard tell of an extremely scruffy ranger from the north who wandered the wilds at will and did not know the meaning of the word 'clean'. The eagles knew this because Elrond of Imladris, a long time friend of Gwaihir the Windlord, had ever so kindly asked the Eagle kindred collectively, to keep a look out for a very, very messy and dishevelled ranger and if they did run across him, would they drop the nearest trough of water that they could find on the unfortunate dirty soul. Of course, the eagles were only too happy to accommodate Elrond, especially since they found it a highly amusing pastime. 

They had undertaken Elrond's request every time they spotted the ranger, much to the ranger's ire. It amused the eagles to no end that the ranger had no clue as to why every eagle he had ever come across consistently dropped water on him from above. Still, this must be a new record for the ranger; they had never seen him in such a bad condition before. It looked like extra water would be needed this time. 

If eagles could smile, they'd be beaming a rather sinister smirk at the poor, poor ranger. 

As for the other creature, they concluded that this must be the man's pet (or else his _very_ ugly and disfigured child) as the creature's main goal seemed to be to whine, whimper, moan, bite and drive his travelling companion crazy. As such it was only fair that this new creature be doused as well. 

For fairness's sake of course.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, foster son of Elrond Peredhil, Elfstone, Elessar, the Chieftain of the Dúnedain, Heir of Isildur, and betrothed to Arwen Undómiel fell face first into the festering mires of the Dead Marshes, just as a flood of murky water landed on him. 

The roar bellowed throughout the gravesite of the more unfortunate members of the Last Alliance. 

"GOLLUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~**~~*~*

**The year 3009 of the Third Age. Eriador.**

They sat around the campfire, the only sound coming from the crackling of the wood as it burned. The younger man, tall, dark-haired and grey eyed, was sprawled atop his bedroll, puffing away on a pipe filled with prime weed from the Southfarthing area in the Shire. He lazily eyed his companion, waiting patiently though still giving the impression that he was alert to any sign of danger.

The other man was much older, with a long grey beard and bushy grey eyebrows dressed in worn grey robes and a rather battered pointed grey hat. Obviously, grey was his favoured colour. He too had a pipe and seemed content with blowing smoke rings, smoke dragons and smoke hearts with the names Estel and Arwen in the middle. The last design earned him a glare and a rather stern look from the younger man, who proceeded to lob an empty water skin at him. The water skin knocked off the elder's large grey hat and the bushy eyebrows narrowed until they looked like furry grey caterpillars. The old man gave the younger a reproachful look and then replaced his hat, wiping off any of the dirt it had gathered as he did so.

"Really Strider. I had hoped you'd have matured a little more. Throwing water skins at a poor defenceless wizard is very bad sport indeed!"

Strider laughed, "I'd hardly call you, or any other wizard, defenceless Gandalf! And when one starts making a jest out of my love life I have a right to defend it. If Elladan and Elrohir or heaven forbid _Legolas_ ever saw one of your beloved heart rings I'd never hear the end of their laughter!"

"It was still no reason to dent my hat," Gandalf grumbled.

"Well you sent word that you wanted to see me for something urgent, I track you here and apart from a 'Hello Estel' upon first seeing you, you have smoked that pipe for two hours without shifting from your perch on that log or saying a word. As much as I wish it weren't so, the spies and servants of the enemy grow more numerous and I have not as much time to devote to their extinction as I would wish. Or, unfortunately, sit around waiting for a tight-lipped Istar to speak about the matter he called me here to discuss. " 

"Men," Gandalf muttered, "You're all so impatient. Even those raised by the Elves apparently."

"Yes but alas, I am not immortal and therefore do not have the eternity or several thousand years or so years the Eldar have to learn the fine art of patience. And even then in some cases, it can never be learned. Look at the twins, nearly three thousand years old and they still drive Ada to distraction."

The wizard sighed, "'Tis a long and troublesome tale Strider. And I barely know where to begin. For if I am right, then this may have ramifications beyond what I initially thought." 

Strider sat up, face grave and all the laughter gone from him, "I know of little that should cause one of the Istari to worry so."

"If I am indeed proven right, then it shall be the worry of us all." Strider just sat quietly, silently urging Gandalf to continue. "My part in this tale started when I helped Thorin and his companions take back the Lonely Mountain. Do stop sniggering Strider, it's unbecoming of a chieftain," he chastised as Strider struggled to control the outburst of hilarity that accompanied all memories associated with that tale. He had still been new to his heritage at the time the strange group had passed through Rivendell. The sight of thirteen dwarves, a wizard and a Hobbit in one travelling group was not something one forgot.

Gandalf was glaring again and the ranger visibly brought his mirth under control and became serious again. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, it started when Bilbo Baggins found a trinket inside the bowels of the Misty Mountains while hiding from Goblins. It was a ring, made from gold and unadorned but it had one extraordinary thing about it. It made the wearer invisible. I deduced that it was one of the lesser rings of power, made in Eregion. But now my heart misgives me, I fear I placed too little value on it. For after visiting Bilbo in the Shire, I noticed that he had not aged in sixty years. He looked the same as he had then. An idea was given birth in my mind and I curse my previous folly in dallying around, thinking it was harmless. Bilbo's trinket, I fear, could be the cause of war, one in the past and the one that's coming."

"You think it is the One?" Strider asked in a half whisper. 

"I fear it is so. But there is only one way to know and that is to find its previous bearer, the creature that went by the name of Gollum. It dwelt in the Misty Mountains and it was in his lair that Bilbo found the ring. I need to know how it came to Gollum and how long he had it in his possession. The One fell with Isildur into the Anduin over three millennia ago. I would know how Gollum came across it, if it is in fact the Ruling Ring. But I have waited long and have grappled with doubt and dread to come to this decision. I had set a watch on Gollum, guessing that he would ere long come forth from his darkness to seek for his treasure. He came, but he escaped and was not found. That was many seasons ago and I fear that I have already waited to long. Gollum is long since gone."

"The watch around the Shire shall be doubled," Strider said, "If your instincts are right, we cannot let Sauron or his spies learn of our knowledge."

"It matters not how valiantly your men guard the Hobbits if they should be betrayed by the only one who can connect the scraps of information. Already there are spies of all sorts watching its borders. Gollum _has_ to be found. If the Dark Lord were to find him and learn that his Ring was not swept into the sea but still resides in Middle Earth, he will bend all his power on the task of getting it back. That is why I have sent for you, you are one of the best trackers left in Ennor and I would request your aid."

Strider was silent and pensive for a moment before he replied, "Then we must hunt for Gollum and find out all he knows. It seems fit that Isildur's Heir shall labour to repair Isildur's fault. The One cannot find its way back to its master if this indeed that dreaded thing. I shall go with you."

"That is all I can ask of you Aragorn."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The two travelled for many many months before Gandalf, after a visit to the archives of Minas Tirith, came across a scroll concerning the One Ring written by Isildur before the disaster of the Gladden fields, thought of another test that might prove the identity of the ring, making the finding of Gollum to confirm their suspicions unneeded. As Gandalf had said, "The ring itself might tell if it was the One."

And so Gandalf had rushed back to the Shire with all haste but Aragorn continued the seemingly hopeless search. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The year 3017 of the Third Age. The tower of Barad-Dûr, Mordor.**

Gollum crawled back and forth in his dark and dank cell, the heavy metal chains rattling as he moved, shaking his head and constantly muttering about "his precious… nasty Baggins… mustn't let _Him _get it…"

Gollum had been caught by _them_. The ones that wanted his precious and they brought poor Gollum to _Him_. And _He_ had wanted Gollum to tell him all about the precious. But Gollum had known better, yes he had, _He_ only wanted the precious for himself, just like that wicked Baggins but the precious was Gollum's! *He'd* found it. It had been *his* birthday present. It was *his*! And he would find it. Yes he would. He wouldn't let the nasty Baggins have it. He'd wring his neck so he would and then the precious would be with him again.

But _He_ had tried to make him tell about the precious and Gollum had refused. The precious didn't belong to _Him_! But _He_ and _them_ had done many things to Gollum and they _hurt_. And there was no food for Gollum. No slimy wriggling fishes, no orc or goblin meat even though he could see and smell them always. 

And then _He_ had gotten impatient and _He_ had given Gollum one last chance to talk but Gollum wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't betray the precious. But Gollum had underestimated _Him_ and many, many bad things happened. An eye of fire that _burned_ him… Oh how it hurt him… It was _Him_ and _His_ master and they wanted the precious for _Him_ and they threatened poor poor Gollum with lots of nasty, wicked things. 

And Gollum got scared. And Sméagol got scared. 

And then there were even more voices in his head. 

And then there was pain, and fire, and orcs and _them_. And Gollum and Sméagol couldn't take any more. 

The sharp metal things hurt them, worse than the shining swords of the tall folk and their nasty arrows. And _He_ had been there. With _them_. And _He_ had promised it would all stop if Gollum just told _Him_ about the precious.

And Gollum had been there so long… and he was terrified of _Him_ and he wanted out. And Sméagol agreed. 

So they told.

Still strapped to the thing of metal and wood, he had told _Him_. 

"Baggins… Shire…" was all he could say, over and over again until _He_ was convinced he knew no more.

But then _He_ wanted to know where Gollum had found it and he had had to tell _Him_ about his birthday present, even though he didn't want _Him_ to know. 

_He_ was satisfied then and had left poor Gollum with _them_, who told the mean orcs to put him back in his cell. Leaving Gollum to cower in the corner where the wicked light of the silver ball couldn't reach him. 

They had left him here for ages and they still hadn't given Gollum any food. _He_ had lied so he had! Lied to Gollum! And they had left him here to rot.

His head snapped up as he felt the lock on his chains come loose and he attacked the proffered boon eagerly. Gnawing through the remaining shreds of wicked, hurtful rope, he undid the lock and pulled off the chains. Crawling to the door, he tested it and it opened and so he slinked out into the hall and out of _His_ nasty tower, careful to avoid the prowling orcs and _them_.

Gollum was free…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The year 3017 of the Third Age. Near the Dead Marshes, Mordor.**

_"If a man must needs walk in sight of the Black Gate, or tread the deadly flowers of Morgul vale, then perils he will have. I, too, despaired at last, and I began my homeward journey. And then, by fortune, I came suddenly on what I sought: the marks of soft feet beside a muddy pool. But now the trail was fresh and swift, and it led not to Mordor but away. Along the skirts of the Dead Marshes I followed it, and then I had him. Lurking by the stagnant mere, peering in the water as the dark eve fell, I caught him, Gollum. He was covered with green slime. He will never love me, I fear; for he bit me, and I was not gentle. Nothing more did I ever get from his mouth than the marks of his teeth. I deemed it the worst part of all my journey, the road back, watching him day and night, making him walk before me with a halter on his neck, gagged, until he was tamed by lack of drink and food, driving him ever towards Mirkwood. I brought him there at last and gave him to the Elves, for we had agreed that this should be done; and I was glad to be rid of his company, for he stank. For my part I hope never to look upon him again; but Gandalf came and endured long speech with him." – Aragorn, the Council of Elrond. _

Aragorn had searched for months after Gandalf departed, journeying so far that he entered Mordor so far as to come in sight of the Morannon (The Black Gate), even though Sauron wanted his line and the Dúnedain exterminated and treaded the deadly flowers of the Morgul Vale, knowing full well that the Witch-King, some lesser wraiths and a legion of orcs dwelt inside Minas Morgul. It saddened him to see it thus as he knew that at one time, before Sauron seized it, it had been a beautiful city called Minas Ithil, the Tower of the Moon, ruled by Isildur and sister city to Minas Tirith, then known as Minas Anor, the Tower of the Sun, instead of the Tower of the Guard as it was now. 

Far and wide he had travelled and toiled, ever trying to find Gollum's trail until at last he despaired and longing to leave the barren, scorched wasteland that was Mordor and return to his home, from which he had long been absent and so he started to head North. 

And that was when he came across what he had been looking for all this time; the marks of soft feet beside a muddy pool. The trail was fresh not long cold as they had been before and led away from Mordor. A good and bad thing at the same time. Good in the fact that he wouldn't have to return and bad in that he could think of only one reason for Gollum having been in Mordor. 

He followed it along the skirts of the Dead Marshes for a day and a half before he caught sight of his quarry. Lurking by a stagnant mere, peering in the water, most likely scavenging for fish or something else to sustain him. And it was then that Aragorn knew he had him. But Gollum, he had heard, had keen ears, especially in the dark places of the world and normally it would be hard to catch him, but Aragorn was no ordinary ranger and having grown up with Elves, he was well versed in the arts of moving quietly and sneaking up on unsuspecting people. 

And so he would wait and prepare until the conditions were right. Pulling a length of strong Elvish rope from his pack, he set about making a noose of a sort with it, to make it easier to keep a hold on Gollum. From what Aragorn could see, Gollum could rival the worst orc for sliminess. 

Sometimes he really hated Gandalf.

As the dark eve fell, Aragorn judged the moment was right and leaving his hiding place, he lunged at Gollum and caught him. Swiftly trussing him up, even though Gollum as hissing, biting, scratching and hitting like a thing possessed. 

The green slime drenched his clothes, as well as disgusting Aragorn. It was one thing to help the wizard _find_ this dreadful creature, it was quite another to roll around in the muck with it. Especially since his hands were now covered in teeth-marked bites and gouged scratches. He was positive they were going to get infected and knowing his luck; he'd end up getting them amputated.

Gollum struggled still and hissed out a strong of very non complimentary words against an increasingly irritated Aragorn. 

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

It took poor Aragorn only one hour to figure out that allowing Gollum to speak wasn't conductive to good blood pressure or for Gollum's continued health. And so in order to get _some_ sleep he decided to gag Gollum.

Easier said than done.

Staggering back from yet _another_ bleeding bite wound, he clutched the injured limb to his chest and glared at the offending little biter. Stomping down on his ire and urge for revenge, he glared a little harder, doing his utmost best to imitate Elrond's infamous glare, he stepped back up to Gollum, pulling hard on the rope tying Gollum and eliciting yet _another_ whining screech from the little monster.

After wrestling with him for about five minutes, he _finally_ got the gag on and in place and shot a triumphant smirk at the near motionless and livid Gollum. "Maybe _now_ I can get some quiet!"

How wrong he was.

Now that Gollum couldn't mutter about Aragorn, he settled for a constant stream of snarl and whines that drove Aragorn up Orodruin and all the way back down again. 

All Aragorn could think of was _why me_?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Several days later.**

Aragorn had picked up quite the interesting repertoire of insults in various languages and he was putting them all to good use as he dragged an unwilling – and _still_ screeching – Gollum behind them. 

He had to take the foul thing to Mirkwood, as he had promised Gandalf he would if he found him. Unfortunately he was only nearing the end of the Dead Marshes, having lost countless hours chasing Gollum after he gnawed through his ropes and then losing even more time having to _drag_ the cursed creature every step of the way. 

And Mirkwood was a long, _long_ way away.

And knowing Aragorn's luck, Legolas and his father would probably kill themselves laughing at his predicament and then he'd have to lug Gollum somewhere else! And probably lose all his fingers in the process. He could swear they were already well on their way to swelling. 

Trying desperately to tune out Gollum's highly annoying moans and groans, he took to scanning the sky for amusement. Perhaps a Balrog shaped cloud could float by and then Aragorn could claim that Mordor had addled his senses and that he didn't _mean_ to abandon Gollum in the nice big swamp to go chase the Balrog-cloud. Alas! He didn't think Elrond, Gandalf or Thranduil would buy that for a second. Although Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas would probably appreciate his creativity. 

A dark shape soared across the sky and Aragorn mentally whimpered. Could his life get any worse? Apparently, yes it could because he distinctly recognised that shape as a great eagle. Why oh why couldn't he come across a nice Nazgûl? 

He _hated_ those blasted eagles. They were _always_ dropping water on him for no reason! By Elbereth, it was enough to drive him to fantasising about shooting down said eagles. Preferably over a solid body of water so they could have a nice impromptu wet bath too. 

Even as Aragorn was pondering the best way to kill an eagle, the majestic bird swooped down and with a great splash a cascade of water drenched the daydreaming Aragorn. And like everything to do with him, things went from bad to worse.

The shock from the cold of the water caused his foot to slip and with a great amount of flailing and hilarious (to anyone besides Aragorn anyway) arm waving, he went crashing, face first, into the stinking, festering, and absolutely disgusting – not to mention dangerous - mire that was the Dead Marshes.

Struggling to pull his entombed arms out of the muck, he managed to raise his head, and spit out the dirt that he had unfortunately inhaled during his little sojourn into the smellier places of the world. Eyes narrowed menacingly, the effort a bit laughable considering he looked like a newly birthed orc, complete with the slime and all. He looked at the sky and not surprisingly, the eagle was long gone. Which left only one person for Aragorn to take out all of his not so inconsiderable anger on.

The roar bellowed throughout the gravesite of the more unfortunate members of the Last Alliance. 

"GOLLUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The fortress of Barad-Dûr. **

The Eye was searching. It's burning gaze had been sweeping Middle Earth for any trace of It's Ring but a burgeoning problem had drawn It's attention back towards It's own borders.

Something had gone wrong. 

Terribly wrong.

That ruined and pitiful creature Gollum, the one who had dared wear It's Ring had spoiled It's plans. 

Everything ruined because he had been careless. Gollum had been caught by a Ranger of the North. The same Ranger that had been seen with Gandalf on numerous occasions. And that Ranger would no doubt take Gollum back to the meddling wizard and the creature would tell of his Ring and the element of surprise would be ruined. His enemies would know his plans and would be waiting.

They would be prepared. He couldn't allow it. He had waited for over three thousand years, biding his time, gathering his strength. The strength that had been taken from him by the Last Alliance in the Second Age.

His only consolation was that most of its leaders were dead. At his hand. He hadn't been the only one to experience loss of life and limb but those that he had killed weren't here to suffer his wrath. They were safe in Mandos Halls, where he couldn't rend them limb from limb and force them to undergo intense and prolonged torture. 

But there were some that could still pay. And they would be the ones that would try and stop his ascension. Again. Really, it got so boring and predictable sometimes. The pitfalls of being immortal he supposed, they couldn't come up with anything new.

If the Ranger got Gollum to Gandalf the Grey, Gandalf would tell Elrond. Formerly Gil-galad's herald and an extremely annoying little pest. Just like his parents. He would tell his glowing mother-in-Law Galadriel the Glittering Gnat and she would tell Celeborn and Círdan and before he could say 'kill them' every single bloody elf in Middle Earth would know and would be on guard against him and his servants.

Elendil's line was dead at least, he remembered with relish, having felt much glee in hearing of the last heir's death. Arathorn had unfortunately died swiftly and hadn't gotten to pay for his forefathers' deeds but he was dead and that was enough to send his non-corporeal spirit into paroxysms of vindictive pleasure. The line of Lúthien tended to be like gnats or bunnies, kill one and another pops up. Most frustrating.

Of course ranting didn't help anything, except getting him into a nice temper for some good rounds of torture later. He had a problem to deal with. And fast. 

The Ranger and the slimy creature Gollum had to be stopped.

Gollum was useless to him now and so he would suffer the Ranger's fate as well.

They both had to die.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Barad-Dûr was filled with screaming. Not so unusual but the sound was generally not heard coming from his Lord Sauron's chambers. It was a little hard after all to torture someone or something when you weren't corporeal in any sense of the word. The Eye of Sauron was more than sufficient for all sorts of mental tortures but Sauron liked to do that from a distance. He had once said that it was much more fun when the prey knew he was coming. And that there was nothing they could do to stop it. 

That had been during the Second Age, now with his power diminished he had to be more discreet.

So Sauron only went for personal torture sessions with his unfortunate prisoners when he was in a particularly bad mood.

For example, when Isildur had chopped off his finger. And took the Ring from him.

By Morgoth had Sauron been mad! There'd been several earthquakes because of it and a revenge induced obsession with eliminating every Heir of Isildur. 

Along with Men, Elves, some Istari, Ents, Hobbits, Flora, Fauna, good weather, happiness, joy etc. To cut the list short and not spend half a millennium naming _everything_, let's just say Sauron blamed nearly everything that existed for his downfall.

And since it had been his third fall from power, he hadn't been easy to live with.

Oh the joys of being the Lord of the Nazgûl. Getting to listen to a constant stream of ranting for however many years it took for Sauron to begin re-coalescing. 

But when Sauron was in this bad a mood, not even the Witch-King himself was safe. A fact that he was well aware of.

Entering the chamber he bowed before the Eye and waited for his orders. Sauron looked at him, severely displeased, "Next time get here faster. This is a matter of great importance. A ranger of the north has captured the creature that gave me the location of my ring."

The Witch-King winced under his dark hood, "What would you have me do my Lord? Your human lieutenants are still in Gondor trying to find their quarry's trail." He said this softly, hesitantly, remembering exactly what Sauron's reaction to the news of the incident in Gondor. It had _not_ been pretty. And Morgoth help Jarl and the Mouth of Sauron when they returned to Barad-Dûr. Because they'd be lucky to escape with all their limbs intact.

The Eye flared in anger, "Yes, I still have to deal with those imbeciles," he hissed. "But I have another task for you and the rest of my wraiths…"

The Witch-King waited expectantly. 

"The ranger is known to the Elves. He cannot be allowed to wreck my plans. They have been long in the making and I am loath to change them now. The ranger heads to Mirkwood. You _will_ be there before him and get rid of this problem. And let it be known now that if you fail, and that creature tells of my ring to the Elves, it will be _your_ head on which I will take out my ire. Is this understood?"

A nod from the Morgul-Lord.

"I want my ring. At any cost. Find that ranger and when you do… kill him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N:** Ada: - Sindarin for father or more accurately 'Dad' or 'Daddy'. Short for 'adar'. Quenya: 'atar'.

** 3017 - Aragorn takes Gollum to Mirkwood. Gandalf reads the scroll of Isildur in Minas Tirith.

** As an explanation for the reference to Sauron's third fall of power. Fall number one: - He was Morgoth's (the Biggest Baddest Dark Lord Ever and a fallen Vala.) lieutenant in the First Age and when Morgoth lost, Sauron had to do a runner.

Fall number two: - He disguised himself and drove the later Númenórean Kings and their people to destruction through greed, lust for power and immortal life, darkness, evil etc. When Númenor sank into the sea (by the way this was well after the creation of the One Ring by Sauron and the Three Elven rings by Celebrimbor in Eregion) Sauron went with it. The only reason he survived was because of the power of the Ruling Ring, though he forever lost his previously fair appearance. 

So fall three was at the hands of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men.

And just as a side note: - the line of Luthien has _always_ been involved in his downfall one way or another. For example, Elrond, Elros, Eärendil, Elwing, Luthien, etc, etc in the First Age. The Númenóreans and Elrond in the Second Age. And Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and Aragorn in the Third Age. How come he never noticed this?

So what do you think of the chapter? 

As Gollum pretty much starts the War of the Ring single-handedly by finding and losing the One Ring and causing it to resurface and then goes and tells the Ringbearer's name to Sauron, it's safe to say that he deserves a bit of attention. Expect cameos from Rivendell. May the Valar have mercy on the poor, unsuspecting inhabitants of Rivendell… *shakes head mournfully* Even Elrond's foresight cannot save them…

**P.S:** For all those who have read my other fic, 'A Light to You In Dark Places' which is a Lord of the Rings/Buffy the vampire Slayer cross-over, you will have noticed that the story of 'The Old Forest' is also contained in that fic.

****

**P.P.S:** - For all you Orlando Bloom (Legolas) fans, an absolute must see is Pirates of the Caribbean. I just saw it a few days ago and it's hilarious! Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightley do a really good job in it! If you haven't already seen it, go now! You'll be laughing through half the movie it's so funny! Plus there's plenty of that swashbuckling action too… 

Next chapter! – We pay a little visit to Legolas and Aragorn in Mirkwood! Be afraid. Be very afraid.

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!_**

The little blue button at the bottom of your screen is your friend… so click on it and feed the author! Remember **REVIEWS** provide **ENCOURAGEMENT** and make for **FASTER UPDATES!!!**


	2. Canal Bank Walk

         **     THE OLD FOREST BY ASHA DREAMWEAVER**

**Summary:** How did Aragorn catch Gollum? Why was Mirkwood attacked? How did Gollum escape from the Elves? What have the Nazgûl got to do with it? Chaos in Mirkwood as Aragorn and Legolas team up with trouble following in their wake! But will the two survive it?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise.

**A/N:**

Review responses:

_Aislynn Crowdaughter _– Thank you for your brilliant comments on Gollum! You flatter me really! Legolas appears personally in the next chapter! And I'm glad you like the eagles and the Gandalf and the smoke hearts bits! Review again please! I hope you like chapter two!

_Alone in Time_ – Thanks for reviewing! 

_Grumpy_ – Glad you liked the eagles!

_Jambaby1963_ – Thanks for the nice review! Glad you liked it!

_Leggylover03_ – I'm happy you liked the fic! Read and review this chappie!

_Maranwe1_ – Thanks for the review! I'm delighted you liked the chapter!

_Star-Stallion_ – V. promising, huh? Thanks! 

**CHAPTER TWO: CANAL BANK WALK**

_The road to a friend's house is never long _

_- Danish Proverb_

Sometimes Aragorn _really_ hated Gandalf. Weeks had passed since his capture of Gollum and he had finally been tamed somewhat by lack of food and drink. A halter was around Gollum's neck, and Aragorn made him walk before him, driving him ever on towards Mirkwood. And Aragorn's only hope for getting rid of the creature. 

He had to watch Gollum day and night at every stage of their journey, but dark had his dreams been of late. 

Aragorn had been blessed with the gift of foresight, passed down through his line to him, and he knew something was coming. Tracking them and hunting them. He knew not who or what had caught their trail but it was most certainly not a friend. 

And his heart foreboded that it was one of the servants of the Enemy, or perhaps even more than one. 

And so he pushed Gollum and himself on ever harder, doing all he could to hasten their journey into the relative safety of the Woodking's realm. If he could make it past the Morn Nen* then he knew that some of Thranduil's patrols and scouts would intercept them. And even the servants of Sauron were wary of taking on the might of the Elves. 

And even though the shadow of Dol Guldur was a rather severe blight on the lands of Mirkwood, once known as Greenwood the Great, before the Necromancer had come, the Elves of Mirkwood were exceptionally skilled in the arts of war. And the centuries of fighting the shadow themselves while the other Elven realms of Lothlorién, Imladris and Mithlond all used the Three Elven Rings to keep their lands safe and their borders secure. 

The King, Thranduil had ever been angry over this, saying that his peers hid behind the powers granted to him and chastised and challenged him over the state of his realm. 'Twas well known that Thranduil had a fierce temper when roused, as did the majority of the Mirkwood Elves. Centuries of holding back the darkness, only to face some scorn from the other Eldar and the paranoia of a sort that comes when you live in a realm where half of the creatures that live there would like nothing better than to kill you had fashioned a rather explosive temperament. 

They _hated_ the creatures and people that served the Dark Lord and Aragorn could only grimace as he imagined Thranduil's reaction to Gandalf's request. Of course, that was all dependent on him _reaching _Mirkwood. A task that was getting harder by the minute.

Gollum, while more docile, still insisted on wailing as loud as he could around the gag, clawing and scrabbling pitifully at the ground while Aragorn yanked hard on the rope binding him to get him to move. In Taur-e-Nelaedelos**, it generally wasn't a good idea to draw attention to yourself before you came to the safety of the Elven kingdom. 

And with the way Gollum was carrying on, Aragorn doubted there was a creature within a mile radius that hadn't heard the ruckus and that didn't know their exact location. And in this forest that was _never_ an advisable thing to do.

A shiver skittered along his spine as he stiffened abruptly, feeling as though he'd be best to bolt and run. Even Gollum had gone unnaturally still and quiet. 

The forest itself seem to darken, a brisk wind shaking the branches and causing decaying leaves to fall to the forest floor. An overwhelming feeling of dread seemed to take him and he fought back the frisson of fear that threatened to rear its head. His skin was chilled, his breathing accelerated and every muscle tensed and poised to defend himself. 

Leaving the Forest Road was treacherous at the best of times but Aragorn had no time to worry about its dangers now, as he dragged the strangely compliant and seemingly petrified Gollum along with him, he dived behind the great trunk of an old oak, one hand on the hilt of his sword, the other holding a dagger and the end of Gollum's tether wrapped around his wrist. 

The air seemed to warp strangely; even the trees seemed to draw back as the sound of pounding hooves reached Aragorn's ears. His keen eyes spotted four riders, clad in black and who looked like some nightmare come to life. 

His breath caught. He had heard tales of these creatures from the Elves of Rivendell, had heard the accounts of the Second Age and how they had disappeared with their master after the events of the Last Alliance. 

As well as the tales of their reappearance and of their occupation of Minas Morgul and of Dol Guldur. His father had warned him of the danger of the Morgul blades and the poison that tainted them. He couldn't fight four of the Nazgûl, even the Elves were wary of the threat the wraiths posed. 

As it was, he could only guess as to what they wanted. He looked at the cowering creature beside him, who had his hands clamped over his head and was rocking and whimpering around the gag. Gollum must have some knowledge indeed to warrant such a pursuit.

Aragorn's only hope was to get to the realm of the Wood Elves before the wraiths caught up with them. Once inside Thranduil's borders, he was sure the Nazgûl would think twice before following. 

He slipped away from the path and started to plot the quickest path through the forest, while tugging Gollum behind him just as the wraith's mounts picked up their scent and their whinnies rang out. 

The chase was on.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

The pursuit lasted for a little over a day, Aragorn constantly ducking and weaving through the rows of ancient trees to throw them off track. Even Gollum seemed to understand the necessity of stealth and fear had driven him to put aside his hatred of Aragorn and obey him. Until they were out of danger at least. 

Exhaustion dogged Aragorn's every step but he couldn't afford to sleep lest he be caught. He had no desire to see the inside of Dol Guldur. At last the passed through the Elvenking's borders, though he did not stop and instead pressed further into the Elven realm, watching with relief the way the trees lost their gnarled and smothered feel as he delved further into the Wood Elves centre of power. 

~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

The Witch-King reined in his horse harshly, forcing it to come to an abrupt and skidding stop. He surveyed the stretch of forest before him and the other wraiths with anger. This land was heavily guarded by Thranduil and his people and to cross it would bring the Elves against them for a battle quicker than they would catch up with the ranger and their quarry.

Even if they set foot on Elven territory, the Wood Elves had deeper connections with the trees than their other kindred and those trees would inform the Elves of their presence before they even had a chance to fulfil their purpose. 

The Lord of the Nazgûl had other things to attend to and not much time in which to do it. He would let Khamûl handle this, no doubt his second in command would come up with some plan to get the creature back from the grasp of the Elves. After all, Khamûl had the most experience with the Elvenking's ways. Let _him_ deal with their Lord's little problem. 

~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn was once more dragging a struggling Gollum behind him. After the wretched thing had judged that the danger had passed, he had resumed his previous infuriating behaviour. Really Aragorn should be given much credit for not killing the creature. How many times had he been tempted to leave it behind to hiss at the empty air by itself? Somewhere far away where Aragorn wouldn't be forced to listen to it. 

Alas, he had promised Gandalf to bring Gollum to Mirkwood if he caught him and Aragorn was a man of his word. And even though his irritation with Gollum was forever reaching new heights, he knew that the creature had had some part to play in the gathering war and that whatever mysteries Gollum held, he had had something to do with the One. The fact that some of the Ringwraiths had given chase only cemented that belief in Aragorn's mind. 

Their journey was almost over, thank the Valar and they would reach the Elvenking's halls in a few days and come across a patrol in the next few hours. If he was lucky Legolas would be on border patrol at this time and he could have the great, sadistic pleasure of passing over the _privilege_ of minding Gollum to him. After all, Gollum would be Mirkwood's responsibility and if Thranduil wasn't around, Aragorn thought it only fair that his son should take the creature for him. He would _really_ like to see how the sharp hearing of the Elves handled Gollum's incessant whining and moaning. 

He was looking forward to seeing Legolas again. They had met when Aragorn had been still known as Estel, foster son of Elrond of Imladris, and a mostly permanent fixture at Rivendell instead of the occasional visitor he had become when he had left the protection of his father's valley and his twin brothers' companionship and went into the wilds to take his place as Chieftain of the Dúnedain. 

He and Legolas had not met as often as they would have liked in these dark times and Aragorn was greatly looking forward to reuniting with him. He desired to spend some time with his friend in Thranduil's halls and see what his friend had been up to as of late. He knew that the prince would be delighted to see him but he also knew that the King would be throwing a fit. Thranduil would not appreciate having to cater for Gollum and neither would Thranduil's guards. Even if the dungeons of Mirkwood were light and airy terraces compared to the dungeons of men, no Elf would enjoy spending time on guard duty underground, especially with a prisoner such as Gollum. 

And from past experiences, Aragorn knew that the fearsome and intimidating King of Mirkwood was of two minds whenever he saw Aragorn. Never overly fond of humans, the King did have a certain fondness for the ranger, forged over time of course. But the King also dreaded it whenever the ranger and Legolas met, as according to both Thranduil and Elrond, any such meetings were fated to end in disaster. Usually with a series of injuries and near death situations that drove both Elven Lords to the brink of insanity and back. 

It was becoming quite the jest in the Elven realms, and it was now common knowledge that if Aragorn and Legolas alone, or Eru forbid, with Elladan and Elrohir, went _anywhere_, they would somehow manage to stumble across something dangerous and be dragged home half dead. 

They had nearly given Elrond and Thranduil multiple heart attacks, (if Elves could get heart attacks) due to their past excursions. And that wasn't even mentioning the mischief they got up to on a daily basis. Elladan and Elrohir were renowned and feared for their constant need to prank people. And Legolas, in Aragorn's opinion, wasn't much better. Was it any wonder that the ranger had been corrupted by his foster brothers and the brother of his heart? Unfortunately that excuse never worked when he was caught helping any of his brothers. 

He was sure that Legolas would be able to find something to amuse himself and Aragorn while Gollum was dealt with. Legolas hadn't earned the title of the 'Menace of Mirkwood' for nothing. He was just as bad as the twins if not worse. Much to Thranduil's dismay. 

He wondered if he could convince Legolas to visit him in Rivendell when he returned, though he was unsure if Thranduil would allow it. The situation in Mirkwood grew more dire with every day that passed. Aragorn knew that a great war was coming, especially with the One Ring resurfacing and the Dark Lord's forces massing in Mordor. What he didn't know was if Mirkwood would survive it. 

With Dol Guldur forever seeking to encroach on its borders, Mirkwood didn't enjoy the luxury of the peace that Imladris and Lothlórien did and its warriors never had an opportunity to have respite as the Nazgûl currently occupying Dol Guldur never stopped searching for a way to overrun Thranduil's realm. 

Legolas was one of Mirkwood's captains and his great skill with the bow and weapons made him indispensable to Mirkwood's defences. The gates that guarded the Elvenking's halls could only be opened or shut by the command of a member of the royal family, of which only Thranduil and Legolas remained. 

The Queen of Mirkwood had been killed when her son was just a babe, leaving Legolas as Thranduil's only heir and the Crown Prince. Even though his kingdom was under constant attack, Thranduil was fiercely protective of Aragorn's friend and seldom allowed Legolas as much leeway as Legolas would like, always stating that as the Heir to Mirkwood, he shouldn't be throwing himself into as much peril as he could possibly find. 

It would be… interesting to see Thranduil's reaction to Gollum at any rate and Aragorn was heartily looking forward to be rid of him. 

So focused was he on his remarkably pleasant thoughts regarding getting rid of Gollum that he failed to hear the sound of flowing water until there was a huge splash…

~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Now it was no secret that the Elves were capable of many things that left other races gaping in astonishment. And when Oropher, the first King of Greenwood, had built his realm he had decided to base it on the great palace of Menegroth in Doriath, one of the longest lasting realms of the First Age before it had been torn apart by the Dwarves and the sons of Fëanor. Doriath had had an enchanted river called Esgalduin and Oropher had decided to imitate his one time home. 

So Oropher had created the Morn Nen, an enchanted river inside Mirkwood that put all who touched or drank from its waters into a deep sleep, from which they did not wake up for days. 

The Morn Nen flowed fast and strong, though it wasn't very wide and it looked almost black in the gloom cast by the trees. There had been a wooden bridge across it once but it had rotted and only the posts that had once supported it on either side of its banks were left. 

But Aragorn hadn't noticed it in time so engrossed in his thoughts was he and Gollum who he'd been pushing before him had fallen into its depths with a loud splash. Aragorn mentally berated himself as he struggled to try and pull Gollum out of the river. Alas for poor Aragorn he had forgotten the strength of the current and so he was unprepared when the rope attached to Gollum pulled him into the river as well. 

Struggling and sputtering, he desperately tried to get to the bank while trying to fight the fatigue and lethargy that was slowing down his movements and numbing his senses. Inhaling more water than was good for anybody he managed to get his head above the surface of the river to gasp in some much needed air. Forcing his weakening limbs to move, he managed to grasp a protruding branch and use it as leverage to pull himself onto the riverbank, coughing up the water he had swallowed until his throat was raw and sore. 

Grabbing a hold of the dead weight that was Gollum, he used the last of his energy to pull his charge out of the river before collapsing backwards onto the somewhat muddy ground. 

He was sodden, his clothes were going to give him pneumonia unless he changed to dry ones but he remembered that while his pack had gone into the river with him, it hadn't come back out again. So there went any hope of dry clothes unless a balrog showed up and tried to kill him by burning him alive. His bow and quiver hadn't survived either, though he couldn't seem to summon up enough energy to care. 

He knew he should really should check on Gollum and try and make his way to the halls of his friend but he felt like he was slipping into a dream, his eyelids surely weighed as much as an mumakil to feel so heavy. 

His last thought before succumbing to the enchanted lumber was wondering if he would rather be eaten by the spiders or teased for the rest of his life by the Elves over this little mishap…

~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Athon, Ismagil, and Isfin were scouting the area near the Forest Road when Isfin spotted something strange at the Morn Nen. "Look!" she called, "There is one of the Edain on the riverbank!"

Athon, the ranking warrior of the three, whirled around in surprise, "An Edain? In Mirkwood? 'Tis a wonder the spiders didn't get him!"

Ismagil smirked from his perch in a tall beech tree, "They probably didn't get a chance to, as the river got him first!"

Isfin meanwhile had crossed over to the riverbank being very careful not to fall into the water herself, to investigate the strange sight. "'Tis Lord Elrond's youngest!" she exclaimed. "And some skulking creature that I have never seen before is with him!" She dropped down beside the ranger as the others came over. 

By the Valar, Athon thought, I hope he's unharmed or Lord Elrond shall have our heads! Not to mention the King! 

"He seems unhurt," Isfin said with all the authority of a healer (or in her case, trainee field healer), "But he and his… companion have fallen victim to the enchantments around the Morn Nen. They shall not wake for several days."

Athon listened to the whispering of the trees, "The trees speak of a great danger chasing them and warn us to make haste in removing them from here."

Ismagil grimaced, "Can we not wait until they wake up?" he asked, "This will put the King in a foul temper as he will have to inform Lord Elrond of his son's accident and it will greatly distress the Prince to see his friend in such a condition."

Athon scoffed at the brown-haired warrior, "'Tis more likely that the Prince will fall down laughing Ismagil. You just don't want to carry them."

"I don't want to spend time around some unknown creature that resembles an orc more than anything."

"It is not an orc," Athon said firmly, "And if it was truly a danger the Lord Estel would have killed it, not be dragging it around on a leash. Besides, 'tis hardly going to attack us when it is unconscious from the influence of the Enchanted River now is it?" 

Ismagil just glared at the offending creature, "It looks like something that would come out of Dol Guldur. Surely you do not mean to let it live?"

"Until we know why the Lord Estel has brought him to Mirkwood, we can do nothing but take them both to the King."

After several more minutes of impassioned arguing between Athon and Ismagil, Isfin intervened and told them to stop fighting, be quiet and help her lift the two ensorcelled beings. And so it was with troubled hearts and the curiosity of a whole litter of cats that the three Elves set off for their King's halls with their unexpected cargo in tow. 

~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** So what do you think? Sorry for the short chapter but I just went back to school this week. And what with new classes, teachers and a _very_ heavy workload *whimpers* I figured I'd just post what I had now since I won't be able to get back online until next weekend at best. *whimpers even more pitifully* So to appease any readers who feel like killing me there are a series of snippets from future chapters after the Author's notes.

* The Morn Nen is the enchanted river inside Mirkwood that puts people asleep. For days or more at a time. 

** Taur-e-Nelaedelos = The name of Mirkwood in Sindarin. It means 'Forest of the Great Fear'. This is what Greenwood the Great (Eryn Galen in Sindarin) was named after the rise of Dol Guldur. 

*** Menegroth = Sindarin for 'the thousand caves'.

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**: Aragorn and Gollum are brought to the Elvenking's Halls. Aragorn and Legolas meet up. And Gandalf comes for a visit. Let the chaos begin!

**_Snippets: -_**

From the chapter To Kill A King: - 

*** As Thranduil dropped the letter in horrified/terrified shock, two items fell from the envelope; a delicately crafted silver/gold brooch with a green stone in the centre. He had oft seen it on (worn by) the ranger. But it was the second item object that had Thranduil dropping to his knees in grief and horror. It was a beautifully crafted necklace, in the shape of a leaf and the inscription on the back had been issued by Legolas's mother… reading 'Greenleaf' in the highest tongue of the Elves… Legolas never took it off…

From an as of yet unnamed chapter: -

*** "My liege," the healer said softly, "Your son has taken a grievous hurt/wound." He paused for a moment, eyes pained as he watched Thranduil begin to comprehend, (slow comprehension) "He will not survive the night."

                                                         **_REVIEW!!!!!_**

The little blue button at the bottom of your screen is your friend… so click on it and feed the author! Remember **REVIEWS** provide **ENCOURAGEMENT** and make for **FASTER UPDATES!!!**


	3. Journey of the Magi

****

THE OLD FOREST BY ASHA DREAMWEAVER

****

Summary: How did Aragorn catch Gollum? Why was Mirkwood attacked? How did Gollum escape from the Elves? What have the Nazgûl got to do with it? Chaos in Mirkwood as Aragorn and Legolas team up with trouble following in their wake! But will the two survive it?

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

****

A/N: 

Review responses:

__

Grumpy – Yes, Strider does seem to get wet a lot. It's not like he didn't need the bath anyway. Hope you like this chapter!

__

ElizabethBlack4 – Yes, the snippet was cruel. I fully agree. Here's more. 

__

Jadelyn Rashwe – Kibble and bits?! I'm not exactly fond of dogs. But anyway, here's the continuation… 

__

Maranwe1 – Not laughed at? Oh boy. I love the way you describe Aragorn, 'the corrupted youngest of Rivendell'. Oh I couldn't have put it better myself! Just wait until he and the 'Menace of Mirkwood' get together… oh the possibilities…

__

Noriel – Next 'long' chapter eh? I hope I have obliged.

****

CHAPTER THREE: JOURNEY OF THE MAGI

__

"It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them."   
-- Ralph Waldo Emerson

Athon, Ismagil and Isfin caused all sorts of uproar when they reached the palace gates, with their two unconscious tag-alongs. The Lord Estel was well known within Mirkwood, having been visiting their lands on and off for the last sixty-odd years. And *everybody* knew the reputation of Estel's brothers, the Lords Elladan and Elrohir, who were about as safe to be around as a fully enraged dragon who had just had their treasure stolen. Which was not at all. Not that Estel himself was any better, there were several long running bets on which pair were worse; the Lords Elladan and Elrohir or the Lord Estel and the Prince Legolas. Though it was a well known fact that the Prince was just as bad as the sons of Lord Elrond, he just didn't get caught half as much. Having a prophetic grandmother and father was a bit of a disadvantage for the two young lords of Rivendell and the Chief of the Dunedáin. 

And so when Erundul, Captain of Mirkwood's guard, caught sight of exactly who three of his warriors were dragging behind him, he began to foresee a great deal of trouble for himself. Oh dear Eru! The King was going to be in fits! He *hated* having to explain Lord Estel's latest disaster to the Lord of Rivendell. 

Hurrying to intercept them, he pushed his way through the growing crowd, his heart beginning to beat more rapidly in anxiety. Lord Elrond would be furious with his liege if his youngest son was killed within Mirkwood's borders. Grabbing Athon by the shoulder and forcibly hauling him aside, causing Ismagil and Isfin to nearly drop their burdens in surprise, earning them a fierce glare from their commander, he turned back to the dark-haired warrior currently looking like he would have rathered being in Mordor than in front of his captain. "What happened?!" he demanded, "Is the Edain hurt?! Speak you fool!"

Athon blinked and then began somewhat nervously, "Well, Captain, we found them by accident when scouting along the Forest Road. They had apparently fallen into the Morn Nen. Neither are harmed but they will be asleep for a few days yet."

It was Erundul's turn to blink, "Neither of *them*? There's two?" he asked, craning his head to see exactly what Ismagil and Isfin were trying to constantly pawn off on each other. Athon, being the highest rank, had carried the much less ugly Estel, leaving the other two with Gollum.

Erundul's face creased in puzzlement, "What is that?" he murmured, "Some new breed of orc perhaps? But why in Elbereth's name is he wearing a *leash*?"

"We think the Lord Estel was travelling with… it, sir." Athon supplied smoothly. 

Erundul closed his eyes as he took in the extremely unfetching apparition that was the… thing, for lack of a better word. King Thranduil would not only throw a fit, he was going to be in an absolute *atrocious* humour after he found out what Lord Estel had brought with him into the forest. "Take it to the dungeons," he ordered Ismagil and Isfin, who were looking unhappier by the minute. If that was possible given their aversion to Gollum, and the aversion of the Elves in general towards dark creatures. "And stay there until someone is sent to relieve you," he finished, hammering the final nail into the cask of duty that was swiftly closing about them. Neither were pleased but both obeyed and carried off their unexpected cargo.

Turning back to Athon, he looked at the human's face, secure in the throws of somnolence. "Take the Lord Estel to his usual suite of rooms. Have a healer look at him and then report back to me. I will inform the King and whatever you do, make sure the Prince doesn't find out yet. The King can tell him and save us all the trouble of receiving the Prince's interrogation." That was another problem, the Prince would be most unhappy with this turn of events and would most likely spend the entire length of Lord Estel's enchanted slumber in a state of worried boredom. And when the Prince was bored, Mirkwood shook. 

Athon bowed and swept off with his charge, leaving Erundul to his unenviable task. The Captain of the Guard swiftly dispatched the gathered crowd and then headed in the direction of the throne room to seek an audience with the King.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Erundul squared his shoulders and stalked into the throne room when the herald announced him. He bowed deeply, "Your Highness," he murmured respectfully.

Thranduil, clad in sumptuous robes of deepest green and rich brown was standing at a large desk in the room adjoining the throne room, perusing several maps. "Erundul," Thranduil welcomed, "To what do I owe this visit?" he asked, studying his Captain. Erundul winced almost imperceptibly but Thranduil saw it and acknowledged it with suspicion. "It's not my son again, is it Erundul?" he asked with a small sigh, settling himself down in his perch atop the desk.

"No my Lord, the Prince is in no trouble." There was a questioning tone to that response though, Thranduil noted, one that, that though unspoken, seemed to imply 'yet'. 

"Then what is the matter?"

"Your Majesty, two intruders were found near the Old Forest Road by a scouting group. They had had some trouble with the Morn Nen and were locked in the enchanted sleep. My Lord, they were the Lord Estel of Rivendell and an unknown creature," he said quickly, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Thranduil's composure didn't waver but Erundul was sure he had seen the King's eyes widen momentarily. "The Lord Estel?" he repeated, "Here?" 

Erundul nodded.

Thranduil found himself stifling a groan, "Then we are in for interesting times, my good captain. But what of this unknown creature?" 

"It looks like an orc more than anything, yet not so my Lord. He was being led on a leash by the Lord Estel for some purpose undetermined. It too fell victim to the enchanted stream and I have ordered it to be guarded in the dungeons."

Thranduil was silent for a moment, "I will investigate this later," he said after a moment, "Is Estel taken care of?"

"Athon was given charge of him, my lord."

"Good. Then that is one less thing to worry about though the human will be in no fit condition to tell us anything about this creature for a few days at least. I am unsure how potent the Morn Nen is for men, nor do I know how much he drank. You may leave Erundul and send a servant to fetch the Prince with all haste," he ordered,

Erundul bowed again, in disbelief that the King had not yet gotten angry. 'Twas a miracle from the Valar themselves. "As you wish, my liege." He hurried off, giving the first poor servant he saw the instruction to bring Prince Legolas to his father in the throne room. 

His King was right about one thing for certain, things were about to get interesting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**

Nevraith, a serving maid to the King, trembled slightly as she approached her Prince, chatting with some guards about the finer points of orc killing. 

Which was somewhat unusual since it was nearly common knowledge that Erundul had ordered the guards not to tell anything about the earlier incident to the Prince and then there was the fact that Prince Legolas and Mirkwood's guards had a love/hate relationship at the best of times. While it was widely acknowledged that young Thranduilion was a brilliant and deadly warrior, this good attribute was counterbalanced by his tendency to slip past them and get himself into trouble, for which they were then given a severe chastisement for letting their guard down. It was especially galling to the Captain of the Royal Guards, Erundul, who had not been able to keep a First Guard or Guardian with Legolas for more than an hour before the little scamp managed to slip away from them since the Prince had been but ten years old. 

"No, you have it completely wrong Faloth!" she heard the Prince say, "I have it on good authority that the twins actually *have* managed to scare off orcs through bickering alone!"

"You jest!" Faloth vollied in return, "The Lord twins were probably trying out another trick on you!"

"Impossible! For I was there when they did it and never have I seen orcs look so bewildered! It really was quite extraor…"

"My Prince," Nevraith interrupted timidly, causing all their attention to turn towards her, "My Prince, the King requests your presence in the throne room. Immediately my Lord."

Legolas frowned slightly, "What is it he wants of me?"

"I think it is something to do with Lord Estel of Rivendell my Prince." At the mention of Estel's name, some of the guards shifted uncomfortably causing Legolas to look at them suspiciously. Something was up. Legolas wasn't easily fooled and his friends, previously in good spirits were now looking decidedly uncomfortable, as if they were wishing they were somewhere else. He could interrogate them later, right now he would see what had befallen Aragorn now that Lord Elrond had decided to send a message to Mirkwood. Perhaps Aragorn had had another encounter with some trolls or something of the sort. Whatever it was, it was bound to prove interesting. 

"I shall go then and take my leave of you," he said before heading to see what news his father had.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Ada!" Legolas called as he entered the throne room, the herald shutting the door behind him to give the King and Prince some privacy. 

Upon hearing his son's voice, Thranduil poked his head out of his study and was struck once more by the likeness between his only son and his dead wife. Silivren had always been able to brighten up a room just by being in it and she had passed that trait onto her child. Legolas had always taken after her the most, inheriting only Thranduil's golden locks, renowned stubbornness and volatile temper, though it took a lot more to rouse it in Legolas than in Thranduil. 

Just like his mother, Legolas was unusually fair and Thranduil didn't hold back the pride he felt when he heard Legolas being remarked upon as Lady Arwen's male counterpart. (After all, it made sure the Half-Elven Lord didn't get one up on him. Relations between Rivendell and Mirkwood may not have been as bad as they once were, but there was still a healthy rivalry between the two realms.) And Thranduil made sure that Elrond never forgot that the Prince of Mirkwood had and still could beat both Heirs to Imladris as well as the Lady of Imladris when it came to fighting. Of course Lord Elrond had retaliated by saying ever so sweetly that his children didn't have the many dark creatures to practice on that Legolas and his father enjoyed.

Thranduil had almost blown his fuse at that and had felt the urge to spear Lord Elrond Peredhil with his own sword. His wife, Silivren had been pregnant before Legolas but had lost the baby due to being injured in an orc attack. Both prospective parents took the loss hard and Thranduil had felt extremely guilty and blamed himself for not going with her and providing her with enough protection. When Silivren became pregnant with Legolas, Thranduil wouldn't let her leave the palace grounds and when Legolas was born, Thranduil swore he wasn't going to lose another child. And so Thranduil knew that he has been _very_ overprotective with Legolas, without outwardly trying to appear so. And that overprotectiveness had only increased when his beloved Silivren had been killed scarcely two years after Legolas's birth, during an unexpected warg attack in a supposedly safe area of the forest. Luckily Legolas understood his father's reasoning and tolerated it to some extent but which seemed like very little to Thranduil. 

"Legolas," Thranduil greeted, gesturing to a seat, "Sit down. I have quite the bit of news to share with you."

"I was told it was something to do with Aragorn."

"Yes," Thranduil began slowly, "Aragorn seems to have once more demonstrated his amazing aptitude for finding trouble. He arrived earlier today."

"What? When? Why? How was it I wasn't notified?!" Legolas demanded, "And why hasn't that scamp of a human come to see me?!"

"Well, my son, therein lies the problem. No one knows why he or his… guest arrived today as he apparently had a rather unfortunate encounter with the Morn Nen." Legolas winced in sympathy and then a sort of devilish amusement could clearly be seen. At least Thranduil could see it as clear as day and it no doubt meant trouble for Elrond's youngest, but he _really _didn't want to know so he just pretended he wasn't seeing it. Whatever Legolas was planning would no doubt be palace gossip before long. He almost felt sorry for the ranger. Almost. Any feelings of sympathy were duly quashed when he remembered the creature he was forced to house in his dungeons thanks to the ranger's incompetence. "Yes, he should be… occupied for several days at least. I was hoping you could shed some light on this unscheduled visit," he finished, looking at his son expectantly. 

"Nay, I have had no word from Aragorn in several months. And what guest did you lock up in the dungeons? Surely he didn't bring a dwarf into this kingdom?!"

Thranduil's eyes narrowed menacingly and his face darkened at the mention of a dwarf, and the memories of the last troop of Naugrim to pass through his realm. That whole incident was still fresh enough to have him spitting fire at the thought of it. 

"No, it was something else. A creature none of us can identify. So we are at an impasse on this matter until Aragorn wakes up," Thranduil sighed, "Why do the children of Elrond have to attract so much trouble?" Sharp eyes turned to Legolas, "Now listen here my son, you and that ranger are not getting into any of the shenanigans you are so famous for on this occasion. You *will* not go looking for trouble, stay close to the palace and avoid trouble at all costs! Am I making myself clear?!"

"But Ada!" Legolas protested, "It was hardly are fault!"

"It doesn't matter if you went looking for the orcs or if the orcs decided to drop out of the heavens.! You still managed to find them didn't you?! And that my son, is a problem! I am weary of it, Lord Elrond is weary of it and all of the healers in Mirkwood and Rivendell are sick of patching you two back together! You can take it as a direct order from your King. You are to stay *out* of trouble Legolas Greenleaf or both you and that ranger will have a nice stay in the dungeons until it is time for him to leave! Understood?!" Thranduil thundered.

"But Ada!"

"There will be no 'buts' no 'it'll never happen again's, no excuses whatsoever! The only acceptable answer from you at this moment in time is 'yes Ada'. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ada," Legolas said petulantly. 

"Good. Now you may go and check up on that ranger of yours. Athon was taking care of him I believe…" 

Legolas was moving out the door before he'd even finished his sentence. Thranduil rubbed a weary hand over his brow, curse Elrond! And curse the ranger! There was an ominous feeling about this visit and considering how it had started so very well, he'd be lucky to have the palace standing by the time the ranger was sufficiently recovered enough to be booted out of the forest. 

The Valar hated him. 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**

"Your Majesty?" the King's butler hesitantly called into the throne room, bowing slightly when he spotted the King. The King usually went to the great hall for his evening meal at this time, along with the other nobles and there was to be a feast tonight so he would be doubly displeased when he heard of his late calling visitor. 

"Yes Galion?" Thranduil said sharply. "What is it?"

"The Lord Mithrandir has come my Lord. He wishes to see you at your convenience." 

Galion gave a cry as a knobbly elbow connected with his gut as an indignant voice came through the doorway, "At his convenience! I think not! Move aside you silly Elf! I have urgent business with Thranduil, none of which is your concern!"

Thranduil's eyebrows had by this time, nearly reached his hairline.

The owner of the voice pushed his way past the highly insulted butler and stormed into the room, his battered pointy grey hat leaning lopsidedly to the right, his robes crumpled, his beard in disarray and carrying a gnarled staff. 

"Mithrandir," Thranduil drawled, "Is it really necessary to abuse my poor butler?"

Gandalf looked back at the glowering Galion and gave a slight shrug, "My dear Thranduil I told the chap I was in a hurry but he insisted on following his 'protocol' like a ninny from Bree. I say let that be a lesson to him! Never delay a wizard in a rush as the saying goes!"

"Really? I had not heard that one before, though I think you might enjoy the one I heard from Rohan; Gandalf Greyhame brings bad weather and ill tidings. Should I be wary of any news you carry?"

"Of course not!" Gandalf exclaimed, "For it is I who come to seek news from you!" Pausing a moment, the Istar turned to Galion and said, "Do leave us. I must speak of things not for your ears!" Galion glared but obeyed after a nod from his king, the door rattling behind him as it was shut forcefully. "Now that that is taken care of, let us get down to business! Has young Aragorn passed through here?"

"Young Aragorn is *still* here, he was found today after a little accident in the Morn Nen," Thranduil said suspiciously, "You knew he was coming here? And you didn't warn me? Suffice it to say any anger from Lord Elrond shall be directed your way, you sly fox!"

"Of course I knew he was coming here! Was it not I who sent him? Word came from Lórien that he had found a creature called Gollum who I much desire to speak with."

"Ah, so that thing has a name. But why did you send it *here*?" the Elvenking asked dangerously. "If the ranger passed through Lórien, why did he not leave it *there* instead of bringing it to me?"

"Ah yes, well as you know Lothlórien doesn't have the dungeons you have." 

"True but the Lady Galadriel has a ring to help her does she not?" 

"Be quiet you fool of an Elf! 'Tis not the place to speak of such things."

"Then we shall retire to my quarters," Thranduil said, "Legolas can host the feast tonight. 'Twill do him good considering the amount of times he's played truant to them!" 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**

"You ask much Gandalf the Grey! Too much! My realm is constantly under attack, every day more and more of my people flee West. Many brave warriors have been lost to the shadow, my wife included! I am the *only* Elven realm not to benefit from one of the Three and don't you dare tell me it is not so!" Thranduil bellowed, standing up and beginning to pace in agitation, "A simpleton could work it out! Lothlórien and Imladris remain untainted by shadow while Mirkwood is consumed by it! And Mithlond! Mithlond is too far West to be threatened by attack and their people have the means to flee to safe harbour if the impossible does happen. I am no fool Mithrandir, I know Círdan has borne one also. Every Elven leader except me! And they dare criticise me over my handling of *my* kingdom! They have grown bold indeed! And arrogant I would call them!"

Gandalf eyed the enraged Elvenking calmly, blowing smoke rings and pictures from his pipe. "They worry over the coming war my friend, they fear you will not last. Not with Dol Guldur in your midst."

"Have we not lasted this long? When I first inherited this realm, when my father died with so many of our warriors for a hollow and short lived victory, it was strong and fair and thriving despite its loss, alas for beautiful Greenwood! Then the Necromancer returns and my forest is captured by darkness and we are forced to retreat into this corner while Galadriel and Elrond enjoy lands untroubled!"

"They do not wish to lord it over you Thranduil, they know how badly your realm is faring and wish to aid you not mock you."

"Aid me?! No one can aid me now. Not unless the Valar intervene and Sauron is destroyed."

"Be careful of what you speak son of Oropher, the cost of such an undertaking might be more than you can foresee."

"*Can* foresee?" Thranduil questioned, "What have they seen? Or has the Mirror revealed some secret?"

"The One has been found," Gandalf stated bluntly.

Thranduil let himself fall heavily into a chair. "How? Saruman said it had been swept out to sea."

"Saruman was wrong. For the creature you house in your dungeons was its last bearer."

"Last bearer? Who has it now?"

"I have suspicions my friend, and if I am right, then it has fallen into the hands of the most unlikely creatures imaginable but that is why I have come. Gollum can answer many questions of mine. But alas! The enemy found him first."

"Explain," Thranduil ordered.

"I believe that he was taken to Barad-dur and released for a purpose unknown, no doubt something nefarious or something as simple as Sauron knowing that Gollum would not stop hunting for the ring."

"And you brought it *here*?" the Elvenking hissed furiously, face flushing with rage at the thought of the possible threat to his kingdom and his people. "Here, where we suffer through his attacks day and night, where he holds a bastion and where he may assail us in search of the One! Are you mad?!"

Gandalf sighed heavily, eyes tracing the worn grooves of the intricately crafted ceiling, "I could not bring him to any realm where one of the Three resides. Ever has Sauron desired to know their bearers and with his victory standing on a knife's edge, such folly could be afforded."

"Yet to bring such danger here was acceptable? Have you no care for this realm?" 

"This realm is where the war started Thranduil, where the Dark Lord first resurfaced. He will not attack in force here, relying on Dol Guldur for any course of action."

"Of course! Of course!" Thranduil cried, throwing his hands upwards, "How remiss of me! Dol Guldur, how is that *not* a threat?! Do you know how many Elves I have lost to that cursed place?! Too many Mithrandir! Even one is too many, yet many more than that have met with death or worse through its designs." 

"Speak honestly Thranduil and not in riddles. Forget your pride and answer me truly, how bad are the affairs of Mirkwood since I last visited?"

"Dire Mithrandir. Dire. Shadow encroaches on our borders and we are powerless to stop its slow advance." Thranduil's normally proud face and composure wavered through fatigue and Gandalf could see the lines of weariness and worry that spoke of the cares that plagued the King. 

"I am sorry my friend but communications speaking of Mirkwood have been slow in coming these past few years."

"My people have other worries. All outlying settlements started moving to the main city scarcely five years ago. We could not spare the warriors needed to defend such vulnerable places and so they retreat behind the borders we hold, abandoning more and more of the forest to neglect."

"Things will be decided for certain in the next year or two my friend. One way or the other, one side will win or lose."

"You say the One has been found. All Sauron need do is regain that and the Elves shall flee to the West and its safety whilst the other races will submit either through fear or they will be beaten into submission, if they are not destroyed at the onset."

"Or the One could be destroyed and peace restored."

"There are none who could resist the ring who could get into Mordor unchecked. 'Twould be a hopeless endeavour."

"'Tis a dark view you take on things. And your son would be the first to disagree with you."

"What is the White Council's fascination with my son Mithrandir!" Thranduil demanded, a protective fire flashing in his eyes, akin to a mother bear whose young is threatened. 

"Galadriel told you many years before my friend. Your son is destined for great things."

"My son will not be getting involved in any affairs of yours! He is needed at home. His skills are needed."

"His skills could be put to better use elsewhere. You cannot shield him forever."

"I do not care what folly you are planning but Legolas shall not be included. As his King, I order him to help protect Mirkwood not leave to his death."

"His skills are extraordinary for one so young. He would better serve his home by helping to solve the problem rather than just fighting a small part of it."

"Legolas shall not leave Mirkwood Mithrandir. And if I find that you have been influencing him in any way on this matter, Istar or not, I will not hesitate to throw you out!" 

"The prophecy was not my making Thranduil."

"Leave the prophecy to the ranger. Legolas is not one of whom it speaks."

"You just refuse to believe it. The Lady of the Wood is certain."

"She has been wrong before. And for all her wisdom, she did not foresee her own child's sorrow."

"She is right on this. Elrond agrees."

"Elrond has been most quick to agree with her this century. I have no doubt it is something to do with a rift between him and his two youngest some years back. I have heard the rumours of their pledging to their troth, just like everybody else. The Lord Aragorn and the Lady Arwen to be bound in wedlock is not something that has pleased the Lord of the Valley so I hear. For in order to be with the man, the Lady forsakes her father and her people and chooses a mortal life. Elrond's bitterness and sorrow if great but it will not influence this decision. Legolas is my son, not some pawn of the Council's and Morgoth be damned if I let him get himself killed on some foolhardy quest."

"Then you have seen it too." Gandalf said quietly. 

"I have seen nothing. I shall not waver. Now I suggest you leave this topic lest I make haste on my decision to render your stay most unpleasant."

"Your love for him blinds you."

"On the contrary I see clearly what the cost would be and I am not willing to pay it. He is all I have left."

"So be it then. We shall speak no more of it. For now."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**

Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil and the Prince of Mirkwood was used to getting his way, with nearly everyone except his father anyway. Either through skill, subterfuge or any other manner of coercion he decided to employ. Having been friends with Aragorn, son of Arathorn for over sixty years, he was also very familiar with his friends stubbornness and had been one of the first to hear of the semi-scandal that had rocked the Elven realms, concerning the betrothal of Lady Arwen to Isildur's Heir and the Lord of Rivendell's reaction to it. Which was to say, ship Arwen back to Lothlórien where she would be under the watchful eyes of her grandparents and after lecturing Aragorn on family duty and the need not to take *any* wife until he was crowned, _if _he was crowned, ship Aragorn off into the wilds to learn the craft of the rangers. 

Not that that had worked, thanks to the meddling of the Lady Galadriel, who had ever so helpfully arranged a meeting for the two lovebirds in the Golden Wood. Elrond hadn't been pleased in the slightest but Thranduil had taken quite the sum of amusement from the whole scenario. 

And so Legolas, close friends with both parties involved, knew more about their relationship than was reasonably safe for him to know, considering Lord Elrond's left eye had developed an involuntary manic twitch that only occurred whenever someone mentioned anything about the whole affair. 

Legolas needed no more proof that his human friend was deeply enamoured of the Evenstar and so the situation he found himself witnessing had strayed into the realms of too much information a *long* time ago. 

He had been greeted at the door by a frightfully red-faced Athon, who had bowed hurriedly, told him Lord Estel was fine and then scampered off as quickly as his legs could carry him without resorting to all out running. That had ignited Legolas's curiosity and his sense of caution, and after spending five minutes in the same room as Aragorn, Legolas was torn between taking notes of the event for future blackmail and embarrassment, (Not to mention some interesting titbits for the twins) and evacuating the room himself.

Water from the Morn Nen had more than one side affect, it's most renowned one; the enchanted slumber being the main one but there were several others that most didn't talk about. For though the water did put the unfortunate imbiber into a forced sleep from which they would not awaken until the effects of the water wore off, it wasn't entirely unpleasant for the slumbering one. It induced dreams of that which the dreamer loved most. And while Legolas held great kinship and loyalty towards the exiled King of Men. This was pushing things too far.

There was only so many times one could listen to a dreaming Aragorn speaking endearments to an invisible love and trying and failing to create some appropriate love poetry. Legolas could really see why Athon had wanted out of there as soon as elvenly possible. Though it had provided him with some juicy titbits to tease Aragorn about for as long as he lived. 

Still, enough was enough. There could only be one course of action from here on out. Aragorn must be awakened through some other means. A sly, devilish grin spread across the Elven Prince's face as he studied his sleeping friend. Oh yes, there was a way. Not exactly pleasant for the victim but heartily amusing for anyone watching. Yes, Aragorn wouldn't stand a chance…

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**

Half an hour later, Legolas came back into the room, carrying a large steaming smoking goblet that emitted a foul smell. Placing it on the table beside the large bed, he took a small packet from the pocket of his tunic and then dropped it in the goblet. The liquid inside fizzed and bubbled, the stench growing more intense and the smoke taking on a grey-green tint. 

Crossing to the bathing chamber through a door at the other side of the room, he checked to see the large pool was full of water and checking it, he found it to be satisfactorily cold. Content, he went back over to the ranger and looked down on him for a moment, eyes dancing with devilish amusement. 

Smiling pleasantly, he hefted the large container and stepped closer to his friend, just close enough to bring the goblet into range of the unsuspecting Dúnadán. And with a singularly gleeful expression he dropped the smoking, stinking goblet right atop the ranger. 

The ranger involuntarily inhaled some of the mixture and in a rather impressive display of startle reflexes, shot up into a sitting position, spluttering madly whilst one hand knocked the offending goblet across the room before coming up to rub the new lump on his head. 

The poor ranger was still quite asleep and so was completely unprepared when a pair of slender hands grabbed him and unceremoniously dumped him out of the bed. Aragorn sleepily squawked his indignation but the culprit just continued dragging him across the room, before hefting him to his feet and giving him an almighty push.

With a spectacular display of arm-waving and slurred cursing, Aragorn Elessar fell face first into the pool, landing with a tremendous splash in a demonstration of human grace. Or lack of it. 

Legolas of course, had stayed well out of range of both the goblet and the water and was currently laughing himself silly over his friend's predicament. 

Aragorn let out a loud yell when he connected with the ice cold water, resurfacing in all his sputtering glory, swearing so fluently and colourfully, a corsair pirate would have blushed. His teeth were chattering and he looked a fright but to give credit to Legolas's methods, he _was _just about awake now. 

As Aragorn's brain caught up with events, he realised that he was absolutely *freezing*, soaked to the bone, covered in some reeking herbal mixture and was nursing quite a few bruises he could swear he hadn't had before. Once he was relatively up to speed, he realised he was weaponless, in some unknown place, he had no clue where Gollum was or if the Black Riders had caught up with them or not and an unknown assailant was in the same room as him. 

Uncaring of his surroundings, Aragorn grabbed the nearest weapon and jumped to his feet, slipping and sliding madly on the wet tiles and yelled, "Show yourself, foul beast of Sauron!"

That did it. Any composure that Legolas had left fled him when he saw Aragorn threatening him with a bar of soap of all things! And the Prince cracked up, falling into the nearest seat and clutching his stomach while laughing uproariously. 

By now, Aragorn had realised there was something seriously wrong with this picture and clearing the awful, sticky herbal remedy off his face, he got a good look at the 'foul beast of Sauron'. "Legolas?!" he cried. "You misbegotten spawn of a balrog! What is the meaning of this?!

The Elven Prince managed to choke out a greeting that sounded something like "Mae govannen mellon nin," before taking another look at Aragorn and cracking up again. It didn't take Aragorn long to work what had happened. The last thing he remembered was falling into a river and then feeling very tired which meant he had probably fallen into the Morn Nen. He had obviously been found and brought to the palace and Legolas had been the cause of his considerable misery and embarrassment for the last few minutes. And the Elf had the sheer cheek to *still* be laughing at him. The ranger looked at his hand to see what weapon he'd picked up and blushed as he spotted the bar of soap. Oh he was never going to live this down.

His eyes narrowed into silver-grey slits as he witnessed the Prince's mirth at *his* expense and he lunged at his vulnerable friend, intent on getting payback. Unfortunately Legolas had been expecting some form of retaliation and dodged out of the way, retreating into the bedchamber and putting the solid four poster between himself and the ranger. Still chuckling, he batted his eyelashes infuriatingly and said, in an obvious imitation of Aragorn, "Oh Arwen! Lady of Night! Evenstar fair! The moon doth pale against the splendour of your beauty! Arwen! Arwen! Ever-bright! You make this mortal's heart take flight!" By the end of the recitation he was again nearly choking with laughter whilst Aragorn stared at his friend in utter shock, a red flush beginning to spread from his neck to the tips of his ears.

"Where did you hear that?" he demanded furiously. how in the name of Elbereth had Legolas managed to come across that poetry, meant for Arwen's ears only. He was sure he'd never wrote it down so how had that tricky little Wood-Elf gotten a hold of it? 

"From your very lips my friend!" Legolas answered cheerfully, having clawed back the rest of the composure, "'Twas such a fine rendition mellon nin! And spoken so very sincerely! I wonder what else you speak of as you slumber?"

Aragorn paled. He hadn't! He couldn't have! "You jest!" he protested weakly.

"I think not Estel. I must say however does Arwen put up with it?! You sound like a moonstruck maid!"

"But how?!"

"The Morn Nen induces vivid dreams my friend! Be glad they were somewhat innocent or Lord Elrond would have you drawn and quartered for corrupting his beloved daughter!"

"I really hate you sometimes Greenleaf."

"Come Aragorn! Don't be like that!" Legolas admonished, "You know you love me! But really whatever were you thinking when you came here? How, by Eru, did you manage to fall into the Morn Nen in the first place?"

"Don't start!" Aragorn growled, shivering as he looked for a towel to dry himself with. 

"And what was that creature you brought with you? The patrol that found you had difficulty telling which of you was the most orc-like. And I can't say that I disagree."

"Am I being compared to an _orc_?!" Aragorn asked indignantly, glaring at his Elven friend. 

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" the prince asked reasonably, "I don't know how Arwen stands it, what with you trudging into Rivendell and Lórien, looking you were mud wrestling with a troll! Go take a bath for heaven's sake. You stink!"

"*You* were the one that dropped that foul concoction on me!" the ranger replied.

"And sadly, my friend you were already quite stench worthy before it. And someone had to wake you up before the whole of Mirkwood was forced to listen to your awful verses!"

"The water in there is ice-cold!" Aragorn complained as Legolas gingerly shoved him in the direction of the bathing chamber, "Where did you get it? Caradhras?"

"How would I know where the servants got it? Most likely from the Forest River. Now cease your dallying and wash all that slime off you. I vaguely remember what you looked like without it."

"Your wit never ceases to amaze me Greenleaf," he grumbled, grabbing the door frame to avoid slipping on the soaked floor. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to fetch me some clothes? Or do you have more plans for my further embarrassment?"

"If I wanted to embarrass you, I would have just recited your charming poetry for all the Elves in the great hall and then sent copies of your verse to the twins, the Lady and your father. Now go! Clean up! Now that you are here, we have much to do my friend!" he said, giving the ranger another push. 

For some strange reason, that innocent sentence sent shivers down Aragorn's spine. 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**

Thranduil looked up from his pile of parchments in dismay as he heard several loud thumps, yells and strange noises coming from the wing where he knew Athon had put Aragorn. Any worry he had over the cause of the inevitable destruction (the ranger wasn't very good at preserving furniture after spending so many years learning to destroy it) disappeared when he heard Aragorn's shout of "Show yourself, foul beast of Sauron!" followed by rather hysterical sounding, tinkling laughter that he recognised as his son's. 

His advisors looked askance at him and Galion was the first to voice their concerns, "My Liege," he ventured cautiously, "Shouldn't someone be sent to investigate that?"

Thranduil let his quill drop to the table and gave a long-suffering sigh, "Why bother? I have already identified those involved as my son and Elrond's youngest. And knowing their exploits, I can wager no one in their right minds will want to venture into those rooms for quite a few hours yet. No doubt Legolas managed to waken Estel and now the ranger is spitting mad. If they don't show up for the banquet tonight then I'll send someone looking for them but until then let them try and kill each other in peace. At least the racket will let us pinpoint where they are. Speaking of banquets… Galion, do inform the cooks that the Lord Estel is awake and will be joining us and have a place prepared for him."

Galion looked slightly uncomfortable, "But Your Majesty, will they show up?" he asked.

Thranduil's wry smile darkened considerably and everyone shivered, "Oh, they'll show up if they know what's good for them. I've got quite a few topics to interrogate them over."

*Really* not wanting to know, Galion and the King's advisors decided to be prudent and leave it at that. Whatever the King was planning, they'd find out soon enough. 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**

Legolas was waiting for him when Aragorn came out, mostly dry and considerably cleaned up, clad in new, dry clothes and carrying his sword and knives. Now that the previous levity had cooled, Aragorn was ready to interrogate his friend about Mirkwood's state and his own health. The chieftain of the Dunedain had heard nothing good about Mirkwood since his last visit and the most current rumours were predicting its downfall to Dol Guldur. "Tell me my friend," he began, not bothering with small talk, "How fares Mirkwood?"

Legolas's face was stony as he thought on the state of his homeland. "Dol Guldur is rising," the blonde Elf said sorrowfully, "We keep it at bay for now but it is hard to harm that which is already dead. And the cost is something we cannot keep paying for long. And more is known of our doings than we wish, though we know not how the enemy is gaining this knowledge."

"That which is already dead?" Aragorn asked, thinking of the terror that dwelled on Amon Lanc. 

"Three Ringwraiths are in residence at Dol Guldur, instead of the one previously thought. Our warriors are hard pressed to hold them back. Our weapons turn to dust at their touch and their strength grows with their master's. Every round of the moon, we can see that more dark things are gathering beneath its shadowed eaves but we can do nothing save kill what crosses our paths. I fear they will mount an attack soon. And though my father does not say, I know he believes the same."

"'Tis a dark time for everyone mellon nin, I have crossed many lands on my way here and many ill tidings have I heard."

"Dare I ask?" Legolas teased lightly, "Or will the close-mouthed Dunadan tell me of his own free will?"

"Gondor has lost the bridge at Osgiliath to the enemy," Aragorn said quietly, "It was not a serious attack, just a means of testing their defences but still, it bodes ill."

"Gondor flounders," Legolas agreed, "But the trees whisper of a coming darkness and the turn of the tide. They say war is coming and it shall be the one that decides that future of all."

"I once heard never go to the Elves for advice for their wisdom seldom comforts and they will say both yay and nay."

"I only tell what I have heard. It is your decision how much value you place on it." Legolas said softly after a moment of silence. 

Aragorn cast him a sideways glance, "Do not take offence. 'Tis not that I don't believe you. I too have heard the foretellings of war and your words only reinforce them. I cannot help but worry that this time failure cannot be recovered from."

"And you do not worry that the time to claim your birthright is approaching?" the Elf asked shrewdly. 

"Aye, that too. And I have much to tell you later, someplace where we may not be overheard by Elven hearing. But that is for another time and dour have our thoughts become. Come, tell me of what you were planning earlier."

A small smile grew as Legolas explained his plans for the day. 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**

"Absolutely not!" Thranduil all but roared as Legolas and Aragorn smiled beguilingly at him. "You two! The most trouble prone pair I have ever met, leaving for a simple 'walk' in the forest? Do you think me a fool? You are incapable of keeping out of trouble! Everyone in Arda knows it except you! And you seriously think I would let you just walk out of here so you may do your best to get yourself killed again?! No! I forbid it!" The stubborn look he was so well known for made it clear that he wasn't backing down.

Caladar, Legolas's First Guard since birth nodded in agreement with his King, knowing full well that in order to protect his charge sufficiently, - an increasingly hard task - it was easier done if the King put his foot down and refused to let his all to often wayward son set foot out of the safety of Mirkwood's stronghold. 

"I do hope you realise that this was just a formality Ada and that I fully intend on going anyway." Legolas said, as innocent as freshly fallen snow. 

Thranduil's expression was beginning to rival a storm cloud from Caradhras. He knew his son well enough to know that Legolas would sneak out of the palace and posting a guard on them would prove useless in the long run. Unfortunately when Legolas pulled a disappearing act, you didn't find him, _he_ found _you_. Until then the entire guard could look for him and not find him at all.

A fact that had gotten Erundul in a temper more often than not. 

After considering his options for a moment, he shot his son a hard look, ""You, of all people, should know that bribery is a crime." 

"Apologizing beforehand isn't, is it?" 

Thranduil looked at them sternly , the beginnings of a plan beginning to form in his head. "You get back here in time for the banquet tonight otherwise, I'm going to come and get you and it won't be pretty."

Legolas smiled brightly and said, "Yes Ada!" before he and Aragorn left the throne room. 

Caladar looked at his king in dismay, "Was that wise Sire?"

"Of course not. That's why _you _will be following them. Discreetly. The human should make enough noise to mask your presence if you're careful."

"Still my Lord? Wouldn't it have been better to not let them go?" 

"They would have gone anyway. This way I at least can send you along to try and keep them out of trouble."

"Do you think the Prince will ever grow out of this phase?" Caladar asked despairingly, already envisioning exactly what trouble the prince was going to find now. On his watch. 

"I don't know but I just wish he'd stop looking for trouble. With his luck he'll find it. Now you had better hurry if you wish to catch up with them. I have instructed the stable hands to delay their leaving long enough to give you a chance to catch them."

"I will do my best to ensure their safety my Lord," Caladar said formally, placing a hand over his heart and bowing.

"You always do my friend. But I fear to keep them out of trouble altogether is a task worthy of the Valar themselves. Good luck Caladar."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**

In the dark bowels of Dol Guldur, Khamûl, Chief Ringwraith of the tower, bowed before the lidless eye. "My Lord, the Witch-King bids me relay information about the creature who dared bear your Ring."

"He let him fall into the hands of the Elves!" the eye growled, "I grow weary of failure Khamûl. You shall deliver the creature to me or it shall be on your hide!"

"How shall I get past Thranduil's guard my Lord? His defences weaken every day but not significantly enough to mount an attack yet."

"Then you shall *make* them weak. I don't care if you have to got through every cursed Elf in the forest to regain him but you shall do it!"

"As my Lord commands."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**

****

A/N: So? Opinions please!

Naugrim - stunted ones. Elvish term for Dwarves. 

Galion - the King's butler. Appeared in 'The Hobbit'.

Mellon nin - 'My friend' in Sindarin. 

Amon Lanc - 'the Naked Hill' in Sindarin. The site of the tower of Dol Guldur in Southern Mirkwood. 

Khamûl - Ringwraith. Second only to the Witch-King. Also known as the 'Black Easterling'. Was perhaps the wraith with the strongest capability of thinking for himself but had the weakest powers during the day. In charge of Dol Guldur. 

__

OC character list:

Athon - leader of a scouting party.

Caladar - Legolas's First Guard.

Erundul - Captain of Mirkwood's guards.

Faloth - member of Mirkwood's guards. 

Isfin - member of Athon's scouting party.

Ismagil - member of Athon's scouting party.

Nevraith - serving maid to King Thranduil.


	4. Of Rangers and Things

****

THE OLD FOREST BY ASHA DREAMWEAVER

Summary: How did Aragorn catch Gollum? Why was Mirkwood attacked? How did Gollum escape from the Elves? What have the Nazgûl got to do with it? Chaos in Mirkwood as Aragorn and Legolas team up with trouble following in their wake! But will the two survive it?

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

****

A/N: _So_ sorry about the delay! I make no excuses! 

Review responses:

__

Aislynn Crowdaughter - Thanks for reviewing! I love long reviews! As for the point about Khamul communicating with Sauron, I always figured that it was with one of the missing palantiri. If Saruman could do it, I never saw why a Ringwraith couldn't. It's nice to know that you like my interpretation of Thranduil and of course, Aragorn's romantic troubles. That was very amusing to write! 

__

ElizabethBlack4 - Thanks for the review. And yes, I did vote LotR on the Big Read. It won! Yay! Here's the (long overdue) update! 

__

Grumpy - Yes, Aragorn does seem to have a problem with water.

__

Jana - Thanks! It's always nice to know when people think your version of the characters is well done.

__

Leggylover03 - Here's more, as requested…

__

Pernauriel - Glad you think it was funny!

****

CHAPTER FOUR: OF RANGERS AND THINGS

__

"Don't bother to buckle up – you may not want to survive this" – Cliffhanger

Stepping into the same cell that Gollum cowered in, Gandalf managed to lose his pointed hat on the threshold. Glaring at the offending doorjamb and the hat now sitting in some questionably sanitary material, he speculated on how Thranduil would mind a little remodelling of his dungeons… 

After a moment he sighed and looked at Gollum as the guard that had escorted him here wisely closed the door, "Well, this seems to be the start of a lovely day, doesn't it?" he said before plonking himself on a small wooden stool set there especially for him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~**

The walk went innocently enough, with the two friends sharing tales of their latest misadventures and pranks but as was the way of all good things; it didn't last. 

Legolas's keen senses were the first to notice something wrong, and he paused suddenly, causing Aragorn to stop as well, looking at his friend expectantly. "What is it?" he asked.

"Something's not right." Legolas answered, "Something's here, watching us."

Aragorn caught sight of red bulbous eyes watching them and gulped, "You could say that." 

Legolas had just nocked his bow when the creatures attacked in a swarm from the treetops, at least a dozen or more of the foul spiders. Legolas, not able to flee to the safety of the trees to shoot from, had to abandon his bow after dropping a few spiders and whip out his two long knives for some slicing and dicing work.

Beside him, Aragorn was hacking at them with his sword and trying to remind himself exactly why he'd trusted in Legolas's assurances that 'nothing would happen'. After several minutes of fighting with a crowd that didn't seem to be clearing, Aragorn shouted to his friend, "Where are they all coming from? I thought there were only such numbers near Dol Guldur to the south!"

Whirling, the Elf stabbed and slashed at a particularly vicious spider before replying, "I know not what they are doing so far from their usual home!" he called, "But more come even now, they think us an easy target. If we don't get out of here, we'll soon be surrounded!" 

"Right," Aragorn said to himself, looking at the scuttling group of spiders that was swelling by the minute, "Any suggestions on how we're supposed to do that?" 

The Prince just smirked, "Run?" he said before he heard a familiar voice calling him from behind.   


"My Prince! Lord Estel! _What _are you _doing_?! Get out of there! Now!" came the voice of Caladar, Legolas's appointed bodyguard. 

Caladar could scarcely believe his eyes. He, like the rest of the realm, knew of the trouble the two youngsters could attract, but to do it so quickly! It was just unbelievable. Loosing a hail of arrows, he waded into the fray and grabbed his Prince's and the Lord's arms, forcibly hauling them back even as they protested. "Run!" he ordered, "They will not dare follow us much further!"

Propelling the two young ones in front of him, he shook his head at what his liege was going to say. Looking at the two friends, splattered with the black blood of the spiders, he knew one thing for certain; Thranduil was going to throw a fit. 

After they had got out of reach of the spiders, Legolas whirled on Caladar. "What were you doing there anyway?!" he demanded, "Adar didn't tell you to, did he?!"

Caladar just kept his face innocently blank, "Of course not, my Lord. I wasn't following you. I was just walking half a mile in the wrong direction."

Legolas just glared but a remark from Aragorn swiftly diverted his attention, "Have you noticed, wherever you go there's a body count?" the ranger asked, causing his friend's glare to darken to full out glower. 

"I think you're mistaken, dear ranger. Wherever _you_ go, there's a body count."

Aragorn looked to the prince, then to himself and groaned, "I don't suppose we can sneak into the palace without anyone noticing this mess, can we?"

Caladar smirked lightly, "I think not, my Lord. As undoubtedly, the King will want to see you both right away. Even if only to tell him that too many spiders have breached our borders." There was a slight sadistic tone underlying the glee which the two friends didn't fail to notice. "Do hurry up. We must get back in time to clean you two up for the feast."

The ranger fell into step and the reluctant elf followed with a bowed head and only one thing could be heard from his mutterings, "Adar is going to kill me."

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~**

That was it, Thranduil fumed, no more leniency towards that pair of mischief-makers, even if Legolas turned those innocent doe eyes on him. 

He couldn't believe that they, after being granted a short leave by him, had the absolute gall to be late for this banquet. And Aragorn, the person for whom it was being thrown, was being unspeakably rude. Really, didn't Noldor households teach any manners?

His sharp eyes saw Galion, his butler, come his way looking rather reluctant. Stopping beside the King's seat and bowing, he said softly, "Your Highness, the Prince and the ranger have returned."

"Then why aren't they in here," Thranduil demanded. 

Galion hesitated, "Well, my Lord, there was an encounter with some spiders and they have yet to clean up, having just arrived."

"Where are they?"

"In your study, my Lord."

With a mumbled curse, Thranduil stalked out of the banquet hall, muttering darkly about his son's antics. "Spiders! Of course, it had to be spiders! First orcs, then the Morn Nen, now this…. Oh, when I get my hands on them… they'll wish they were back with the cursed spiders!"

"Don't be too harsh with them, my Lord. Their wounds will be punishment enough."

"Punished?! I will _obliterate_ them!" Thranduil growled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"This the part where you tell me you're not angry, just disappointed?" Legolas asked hopefully, while Aragorn tried to do the puppy-eyed thing he'd perfected at age four. 

  
"Pretty much, except for the bit about not being angry." Thranduil replied. "What happened this time?" 

"It was an accident." Legolas tired to explain but was cut off by Thranduil. 

"Accidents like that get people killed." The King growled, "Tell me everything. How did such a gathering get within our borders?"

Caladar took it upon himself to answer, "There were many my Lord, over two dozen and growing ere we left."

Legolas voiced what none of them want to say, "Dol Guldur grows bolder Ada, and seeks out our weaknesses."

Thranduil nodded wearily, "That is what I think as well," he said, "And undoubtedly there will be another attack in the near future." His own blue eyes pinned his son's gaze, "You are not to go off without Caladar, Legolas. Not even one step outside the palace. Is that understood?"

Legolas's mouth dropped, "That is unfair Ada! I can take care of myself!" Aragorn tried to shuffle away from the brewing argument but Caladar's hand clamped down on his shoulder, so stay he did. 

"Enough!" Thranduil cried, "Is it so wrong to want to keep my son, and Mirkwood's Heir alive? You have the biggest penchant for finding trouble that I have ever seen! The only one who rivals it is that ranger and more often than not, you both get into your worst mischief when together!"

"But it wasn't our fault!" Legolas exclaimed, "I am not some elfling that needs to be kept under constant watch and neither is Estel!" 

"You will do as I say! And did I or did I not warn you of the consequences of finding trouble?" Thranduil hissed, looking rather scary as he slowly stood up from his chair. 

"But ada, they weren't orcs! They were spiders!" Legolas protested.

"I DON'T CARE!" Thranduil thundered, "You were given a direct order and you disobeyed it! And I hope that I need not remind you that the punishment was an extended stay in the dungeons?!"

Aragorn and Legolas paled and Aragorn looked at Legolas questioningly, trying to discern whether Thranduil was serious. 

"But…" Thranduil said with a slightly maniacal chuckle, "I think I have a better punishment for you…"

The two friends looked at each other in dismay. This sounded ominous. 

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~**

"Filthy, stinking Hobbit," Gollum muttered, rocking himself in the corner of his cell and severely trying Gandalf's patience. 

The wizard had been trying for days to get something useful out of him and while the true story of how Bilbo got the ring was very useful, he needed to know what Gollum had told to Sauron. 

"Stop your snivelling," he ordered at last, "And tell me what you told them!"

"Filthy hobbit! Sneaky, thieving hobbit! We hates him! We hates him!" Gollum cried, "He stole our precious, yes he did. Stole it and we wants it back! Stupid sneaky Baggins! We'll get him, we'll find the precious and takes it back so we will!"

Gandalf froze, "Baggins?" he repeated.

"Stupid fat Baggins! He stole it! We'll get it back and he'll regret it!"

"Gollum," Gandalf said slowly, "Where is Baggins?" 

"Baggins! Nasty little Baggins! We crush him! In the Shire he has it but we'll get it back! We wants our precious!"

Gandalf swept out of the room in a rush. He knew all he needed to know and now he knew that the enemy knew too much. And they'd be after Frodo before long. If they weren't already.

He needed to find Thranduil. 

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~**

__

The follies of the fathers are no warning to the children. – Bernard le Bovier de Fontenelle.

Gandalf was shown into Thranduil's private chambers where the King was lounging on a chair in the anteroom. "You look troubled." Gandalf observed.

"I have had some disturbing news." Thranduil said, "My son and the ranger were ambushed by spiders not an hours walk from the palace."

Gandalf was taken aback himself, "But your borders extend far further than that."

"So I had thought. But now I learn that dark things are gathering near the palace once again. I fear an attack." Gandalf could not escape the glare Thranduil sent him, "No doubt it has something to do with your presence here," he said bitterly.

"We live in dark times Thranduil and who knows the plans of the enemy. The only thing I can say is this, soon now, it will be over. One way or another."

"Did you get what you wanted out of the creature? Or perhaps you would rather tell Elrond than me?"

"There's no need to act like a century old elfling Thranduil. But yes, Gollum did eventually give up what he told to the enemy and it is very grave. I must leave with the dawn else I fear I will not be able to stop disaster."

"One can always be certain with you Mithrandir, trouble follows in your wake even more than my son's and the ranger's." the Elvenking said mirthlessly. He sipped the goblet of Dorwinian wine as he waited for the wizard's response. 

"Ah yes, young Legolas and Aragorn. I must speak to you about that. Aragorn is heading towards his destiny now, whether he wants it or not, he will be part of the coming war. Tell me, if he survives this, will you support his claim to the throne?"

Thranduil eyed him shrewdly, "I'd wager you already know the answer and where this is leading I know not but I will humour you. If the boy does the unthinkable, and Mirkwood is still standing, then it will hardly be prudent not to be at least amiable with Gondor. Especially since my son will undoubtedly do it if I do not." Gandalf did not miss the displeasure in the last statement. Thranduil, if he had his way, would have little dealings with mortals and to see his son frolicking about with Isildur's heir, whose failing negated the effect of the Last Alliance, was not something he was happy about. 

"Yes, Legolas does have a great love for Aragorn." Mithrandir said experimentally, "He is quite the strong-willed Elf, is he not?" and watched as Thranduil's eyes narrowed into slits. 

"I like not where this is going Istar." he said shortly, drawing himself up to pace around the room. 

Mithrandir sat down himself and ignored the signs of the Elf's brewing temper, "I think this is a conversation long overdue. Galadriel tried to tell you before and you brushed her off. But the war is coming and with it must come your acceptance. Legolas has a part to play, as does Aragorn. For either not to rise to meet it could have serious consequences." 

"I know of what you speak!" Thranduil cried, his mind turning back to the last meeting of the White Council and his meeting with the Lady of the Wood. 

~^~

__

Lothlórien. 2953. 

__

Thranduil had been silently envying the peace and stability that the Golden Wood enjoyed when she came to him. They had debated the rings at the White Council and Thranduil's temper had stirred when he saw the rulers of the other Elven realms, knowing that they had an Elven Ring and that there borders were secure because of it, while his was constantly besieged. And after the Council had ended, he had been eager to escape their persistent questioning about the evil that invaded his realm. He knew he could not have held his temper in check and so had avoided the event entirely. 

But she found him. Her and that mirror of hers controlled nearly everything in this realm. After all, it was her ring that kept it safe. If there was one person no one could hide from in the Golden Wood, it was Galadriel.

__

She had come to him silently, saying she had news he must hear and so he had followed her into the Mirror Grove. And then she revealed her secret, it was not news of him, but of his only son. 

"He will do great things, Thranduil," she said, vivid blue eyes staring at him with all the weighty knowledge she had gathered over the millennia. 

"He is not a pawn in your games, kinslayer," he had retorted, using the most insulting name he could give her, who had been at the slaughter at Aqualondë. 

She didn't pay it any attention or cry insult, instead she held up her pitcher of water and had poured it into the Dwarven crafted basin. Dwarves, another of Thranduil's banes.

"Will you look into it?" she asked serenely, watching him out of the corner of her eye. 

"I have no need for your Dwarven pictures," he scoffed.

"You fear what you will see." she said, walking over to him, "But it is yours only to know. It is not your path to walk."

"My son has no path save to help defend and rule Mirkwood." Thranduil had replied.

"Your son will help to save Middle Earth and he shall remain at home forever. He has a task to fulfil, and his friends shall help him to do it."

"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked, puzzled at her words.

"War will come and Prince Legolas shall be one of its champions, or one of its martyrs. He has a task to fulfil, a part in a prophecy. He shall not be a Prince of the Wood after it is over, but a King in his own right."

"I am to die?" Thranduil demanded.

__

She laughed slightly, "Nay, son of Oropher. You shall live."

"But you said a King…"

"Not of Mirkwood. Not this age." She gestured towards the piece of Dwarven craftsmanship, "Look into the mirror. It will show you far better than I."

And so Thranduil had stepped closer and looked into the rippling water and he saw things that would not leave him for a century. The Dagorlad plain, once more a sight of battle…. Mount Doom sprouting flame… Minis Anor half-destroyed…. Shadow and flame… an army of strange orcs… his forest burning… a blonde archer, Legolas, standing on a battlement next to a man arrayed in mail, Aragorn…. He staggered back, not wanting to see anymore. "What does that mean?!" he demanded of the Elf Queen. 

"The Mirror shows what may come to pass, this is but a sample of what may happen. But as you see, your son plays a part. You must let him go when the time comes."

"I think not Lady," he said stiffly. "Need I remind you that those cursed rings were Noldorin craft? But once more everyone else pays for your ambition! I shall not sacrifice my son to assuage your sins." 

"Even now, you refuse to forget the past." Galadriel said with despair, "He is the only one from the Elves who can go! All the races must unite and Legolas has been chosen for the Elves! He must go!"

__

"He 'must' do nothing," Thranduil said with contempt, "I think I have heard quite enough thank you." 

"You hear nothing! Oropher's stubbornness led to his death, don't let it lead to yours!" Galadriel cried.

"On the contrary I hear what you would have me do," he said with all the warmth of a glacier, "He is all I have left and if Silivren were here, she would not have been as polite in telling you to keep your nose out of my business. Legolas is no concern of yours. This conversation is over."

And from behind him, as he walked away, he heard her pronounce his doom, "It is not your decision Oropherion, it never was…"

~^~

Gandalf saw that the King was lost in memories, and exited the room quietly, leaving Thranduil to his thoughts. 

Weary to the bone and full of turmoil, he wandered the palace until he came to his son's rooms and entered quietly, with all the stealth of the Elves. Legolas lay in his bed, sleeping deeper than was normal, thanks to an overzealous healer who had made both ranger and prince swallow some foul-tasting sleeping draughts before she would let them out of her clutches. Gwanthi had been healer since Oropher's time and Thranduil had some not so fond memories of her as a boy but since he became a father, he had developed an appreciation for her… techniques in handling wayward elflings and human scamps. 

He stayed at Legolas's side for the passing of an hour over so, pondering over what the Wise had decided was his son's destiny and still he had no answers. Brushing a stray lock of golden hair off Legolas's forehead, he left the room with as heavy a heart as he'd entered it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~**

Gandalf left Mirkwood with all haste, calling for Shadowfax to bear him with all possible speed to the Shire, desperate to get to Frodo before the servants of Sauron did. He knew that as valiant as the little hobbit was, he would be no match for what Sauron would send after him. Especially unprepared. 

As Gandalf worked himself up into a near frantic state of worry,, he did not know that many leagues away, a once friend was already plotting his downfall… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Thranduil feared an attack on the palace. He truly did. That was partially why he'd charged Aragorn and Legolas with the task of guarding Gollum whilst taking him on a walk through the forest for fresh air as the kindness Gandalf had requested of it. 

But still he felt uneasy, as if a storm was brewing other than the one he saw looming on the horizon. And yet, he could do no more. His realm was braced for an attack. Time would show whether it could weather it or not. 

And so he decided to send two of his most trusted guards with the two troublemakers to make sure they kept out of mischief. As much as he didn't want to believe it, if they did have some part to play in the survival of Middle Earth, they would have to be alive and well to do it. And short of tying them up and tossing them in the dungeons as he'd threatened, this was the best and most covert way of going about it.

There would most definitely had to be two, as there was a good chance that one would end up caught, waylaid or tricked before the visit was over.

One was Caladar, and the other Laston, who had served his father Oropher and who Thranduil trusted with his life. And because they were so high in his confidence and he'd known them so long, he explained the full problem to them, relying on their discretion to keep it secret. 

"We can't lose them. Not only would Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf be queuing up outside my gates for a shot at my head, I can't lose another close to me. I don't think I would survive it." He looked at them earnestly, "'m counting on you to protect them."

"With our lives, my Lord." Laston said with a bow and Caladar echoed him. 

Caladar arched a brow and then asked the most important thing, "How do we do it without them knowing and running?"

Thranduil smiled quite sadistically in the guards' opinion, "I give you full leeway to do as you will. You have permission to override Prince Legolas's orders, under my authority. Bind them, lock them in a room, kidnap them, drug them, tie them to a tree; do whatever is necessary my friends." 

"The Prince will not be pleased to be treated as a child." 

"The Prince will not know that you are not bound to follow him until it is too late." 

"We don't kidnap princes and protect them against their will." Laston said with some amusement. 

Caladar, too used to their antics disagreed, "But we do follow them and protect them against their will."

"Manage to keep them out of trouble and I will owe you a debt of gratitude and as a bonus, you will win that bet going on in the citadel. Last I heard, there was quite a lot of bounty at stake."

Both guards grinned wolfishly, "Why thank you, my Lord," Laston said. 

"Keep them safe."

"Always, my Lord."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Have a nice day. Don't get killed." Thranduil said somewhat gleefully as they left for Gollum guard duty. Aragorn was hugely upset since he'd been counting on dumping the little critter in Mirkwood and never seeing him again and now he was stuck babysitting the little monster.

  
Erundul smiled at them, pleased that they were leaving, "Have a nice, normal, quiet trip, alright?" 

"I think I've heard of those." Legolas drawled before casting a glance at the furious Aragorn. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No, no, not at all. I'm plotting your death, but in a happy way." Aragorn replied, his dark look growing even darker as from behind them, he heard Erundul exclaim, "Peace at last!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Khamûl listened as his master gave his orders, finally allowing him the freedom to launch an attack with all the forces of Dol Guldur. "The One must not fall into the hands of the so-called 'Wise'. Gather the forces at your disposal and attack Thranduil's realm. Retake the creature and burn the forest to the ground if you can. I will not tolerate failure."

"It shall be done, my Lord." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas and Aragorn, along with Caladar and Laston led Gollum through the woods, all detesting the task. But they liked the dungeons less and they were ordered to take out Gollum for a walk and some fresh air. In the days of fair weather it was custom to lead Gollum through the woods; and there was a high tree standing alone far from the others which he liked to climb. None of them save Legolas had been able to coax Gollum from the cell. He remembered Aragorn and swore and hissed at him and tried to bite him numerous times. Still, it reinforced his friend's character in Aragorn's opinion and he whispered to Laston, whilst shuddering, "I swear that we could send Legolas to Sauron and before the day was out he would have the Dark Lord himself charmed into the palm of his hand."

"Prince Legolas charming Sauron?" Laston repeated as if the ranger was insane, "Are you trying to give me nightmares?" 

Aragorn tried to give the Elf a playful shove but he'd forgotten how crafty the Elves could be at times and instead of Laston toppling, he toppled himself. As Legolas and Caladar turned to stare at the clumsy human and Gollum laughed at him, Aragorn bemoaned his luck, "Why do I always have to land in the mud?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gandalf rode with all haste into Isengard and swiftly dismounting as Saruman descended the steps. He failed to notice the look of satisfaction and malice that Saruman briefly showed as he arrived. 

Too late, old man, too late, Saruman thought with pleasure as he plotted Gandalf's downfall. But first time to pump Gandalf the Grey, beloved by the Elves, for information. 

"Smoke rises from the mountain of Doom, and the hour grows late, and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard, seeking my counsel. For that is why you have come, is it not? My old friend…" 

Gandalf greeted him with a bow of his head, and for all his strength, could not foresee his own demise…

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As Gollum climbed the branches of the tree, he heard a call deep within his mind, and he rejoiced in it for soon he would be away from the wicked nasty Elves, the horrible wicked ranger, and the stinking rotting too-bright trees would burn as punishment for keeping him from the precious. 

For the owner of the voice had been Khamûl, "Do not leave the tree. The Master's servants are coming and you shall be free if you follow my instructions…"

As the plan was explained, Gollum's large eyes lit up with unmistakeable malicious glee…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Hi! Again, sorry for the delay. *grovels again* Please review! 

Caladar - Legolas's First Guard.

Erundul - Captain of Mirkwood's guards.

Galion - the King's butler. 

Gwanthi - Chief Healer in Mirkwood. 

Laston - Captain in Mirkwood's army. Served King Oropher. 

Oropher - King of Greenwood (Second Age Mirkwood.) He refused to follow Gil-Galad's lead in the Last Alliance of Elves and Men and he led a charge too soon, losing two thirds of his army and dying himself. He was the father of Thranduil. 

Oropherion - Means 'Son of Oropher' in Sindarin. 

Silivren - Queen of Mirkwood, wife of Thranduil. Legolas's mother. 

Next chapter: - Mirkwood is attacked. Will the two trouble-magnets survive? 

Please review!!

**P.S: **Also I have a new Harry Potter fic in the works, one that I fully plan on following through with, and have started writing with plans to post in the new year. One problem; I can't go forward much until I decide on pairings so if I leave you with a quick summary of the fic, could you let me know what pairings you'd be interested in if you wanted to read it? Thanks in advance.

****

Summary of the fic entitled 'Fallen': Harry's 6th yr gets off to a rocky start. DE attacks, a scheming Dark Lord, corrupt Ministry & his very own murder trial. Not to mention classes, OWL results, Dursleys, looming prophecies, teenage angst, overprotective godfathers, house arrests & Order secrets. Is Sirius really dead? Is the prophecy complete? How far will Minister Fudge go to protect his reputation and just how much can public opinion be swayed? Can one boy stand against a mass of aurors and Death Eaters? What secret does Trelawney harbour? What are the repercussions of the incident in the Department of Mysteries? What has Tom Riddle got to do with anything? And just how far will Voldemort go to get rid of the 'Potter problem'? 

Please let me know what you think.

Asha Dreamweaver. 

**** ****

A/N: 


	5. Making Friends With Shadows

****

THE OLD FOREST BY ASHA DREAMWEAVER

Summary: How did Aragorn catch Gollum? Why was Mirkwood attacked? How did Gollum escape from the Elves? What have the Nazgûl got to do with it? Chaos in Mirkwood as Aragorn and Legolas team up with trouble following in their wake! But will the two survive it?

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

****

A/N: _So_ sorry about the delay! I make no excuses! But I make up for it with size! (I hope!)

Review responses:

__

Colagreenleaf - It's always nice to fulfil someone's wish list…. As for our ever so friendly wraiths, they'll be playing a major part in this fic. And this chapter. 

__

Cosmic Castaway - Glad you like my version of Thranduil!

__

Deana - Glad you like my fic! Here's the update, as requested….

__

Grumpy - Aragorn will have to take off for Bree eventually. See later chapters. As for it not being Aragorn or Legolas's fault that things keep happening them.. Well, let's just say it's a lot easier to blame the duo's luck than it is to blame the one billion and one things that just 'happen' to them.

__

Leggylover03 - Glad you approve!

__

Lulu bell - Thanks so much for the compliments! And as for the guarding Gollum thing, Thranduil is allowed to hope after all… And back to LotR canon, there was only a span of months, not years, between Gollum's capture and the council. And most of the information about the capture is given in the appendices and the Council of Elrond chapter in the Fellowship of the Ring. 

__

Mirrowa - Thanks for the invite! I'll probably check it out… 

__

Orli_luver - Thanks! No, I've never really given thought to a HP/LotR. And as for the Aragorn/Legolas friendship thing, it's never explicitly stated in Tolkien's writing but the fans of his writing seem to have mostly come to the conclusion that it was so.

__

Sennay - J Thanks! It's nice to know people appreciate painstaking research. 

__

SilverKnight7 - here's the next instalment….

__

Star-Stallion - Yes, the parts the snippets are from are coming up! 

****

CHAPTER FIVE: MAKING FRIENDS WITH SHADOWS

The Hobbits had crossed the Brandywine river and now walked through the they walked through the wooded lands at the edge of the Shire. All of them were on edge from their near escape at the Buckleberry Ferry and all sensed that it wouldn't be their last encounter with the wraiths, who had come too close to them for anyone's liking.

Needless to say, they were not happy campers and being forced to listen to Pippin's rather high-pitched and none too pleasing on the ear renditions of various travelling songs. 

It was in the middle of one of these songs that something happened. Frodo grew uneasy and put an end to Pippin's singing. 

"And _now_ to bed! And _now_ to bed!" sang Pippin in a high voice, secure in the knowledge that his verses were delighting his companions. 

"Hush!" Frodo said sharply, grabbing Pippin's arm in a white-knuckled grip, "I think I hear hoofs again!"

The others froze and fearfully they stood listening, hearing nothing but the sounds of scurrying wildlife and the whistle of a breeze moving through the leaves. There was the sound of hoofs plodding along the road behind and the Hobbits looked around with wide-eyed terrified glances, seeking someplace to hide, before running into the deep shadows under the oak trees of the wood. 

"Don't let us go too far!" cried Frodo as they ran through the undergrowth, Hobbit feet making little noise, "I don't want to be seen, but I want to see if it is another Black Rider."

Obligingly the other three slowed and stopped, Sam and Pippin crouching behind a large tree-bole, and Merry hiding in the shelter of a large dead tree trunk, whilst Frodo crept back slowly and carefully towards the lane.

The Hobbit looked to the sky, noting that while the stars littered it plentifully there was no moon in sight. And that mean that visibility was limited. And that whoever was there would be harder to see in the all encompassing darkness that had dropped across the land. 

The sound of hoofs stopped abruptly. Frodo edged closer to the lane. Darkness fell across the lane, light being blocked out as down the road came a jet black horse, led by a smaller black shadow. As Frodo stifled a gasp of recognition and fright, the wraith tracked their trail to the place where they had left the path and its head whipped from side to side, seeking out its prey. The horse pawed its feet impatiently, sniffing their scent for its rider. The wraith noticed its distraction and with its black cloak swishing around it, it began to creep towards where Frodo lay behind a bush. 

Frodo's hand travelled to the ring in his pocket but a stone thrown from the ground by the horse's pawing hit bounced off his hand and the shock of it drove him back to his senses. For a second, it looked like the wraith would find the ringbearer's hiding place and he heard the hiss of steel as a sword was unsheathed. 

But soon came the reprieve Frodo had been unknowingly looking for, from the around the bend of the road came a sound like mingled song and laughter. Flawlessly beautiful voices reached their ears and with a low growl, the wraith looked to the approaching figures and dropping its hand from its sword hilt, it retreated with a low curse. Frodo didn't breathe until it had climbed onto its shadow-coloured horse and disappeared into the expanse of darkness across the road. 

"Elves!" exclaimed Sam joyfully. "It's Elves Mister Frodo! Elves!" bouncing forward to try and meet his idols. Sam was so overcome that it took his friends to hold him back so that he wouldn't charge head first down the road to see the group of Firstborn. 

The Elves song was beautiful, chasing away the shadow for a time and the hobbits relaxed when they saw the Ringwraith move further away, and keep going. 

__

"Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear! 

O Queen beyond the Western Seas!

O Light to us that wander here

Amid the world of woven trees!

__

Gilthoniel! O Elbereth! 

Clear are thy eyes and bright they breath!

Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee 

In a far land beyond the Sea!

O stars that in the Sunless Year

With shining hand by her were sown,

In windy fields now bright and clear

We see your silver blossom bloom!"

O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!

We still remember, we who dwell

In this far land beneath the trees,

Thy starlight on the Western Seas!"

Round the turn they came, glowing with their own sort of shimmer and causing the hobbits to pull back lest Sam do something that might be seen as a threat by the sharp eyes of the Elves . 

At first it seemed they would pass by without noticing the four awestruck Hobbits watching them, but the last Elf called out to them as he passed. "Hail Frodo!" he exclaimed, "You are abroad late. Or are you perhaps lost?" he asked laughingly. Slipping into the Elvish tongue, he called to the others and the company halted and gathered around the small figures.

After exchanging rudimentary greetings, Frodo asked, "Who are you and who is your lord?" 

"I am Gildor," answered the Elf who had first spoke to them. "Gildor Inglorion of the House of Finrod. We are Exiles, and most of our kindred have long ago departed and we too are now only tarrying here a while, ere we return over the Great Sea. But some of our kinsfolk dwell still in peace in Rivendell. Come now, Frodo, tell us what you are doing? For we see that there is some shadow of fear upon you."

Pippin just couldn't keep his mouth shut and couldn't seem to feel Merry's glare boring two holes into his back, "Tell us about the Black Riders!" he demanded. 

The Elves were visibly taken aback and dark looks flitted across their faces, "Black Riders?!" one maiden asked in a low voice, "Why do you ask about the Black Riders?" Her tone made it all too clear that this wasn't any sort of normal topic for conversation. 

"Because two Black Riders have overtaken us today, or one has done so twice." he answered, causing the Elves to look at each other and stepping away, they began to talk to each other rapidly and quietly in Sindarin, thus ensuring that the Hobbits would not understand their speech. 

"_The Black Riders!" the Elf called Meleth hissed, "What would the Ringwraiths want with Halflings of the Shire?"_

Gildor shook his head worriedly, "I can see some of their errand but not why the enemy hunts them. And I fear they have already come close to being either captured or killed more times than they know. You saw the wraith that we drove off unwittingly." he said anxiously, "And more hunts them than the Black Riders…" his voice trailed off into a sigh.

"What do you wish to do?" asked Arataur, "How can we warn them of a danger of which we know nothing?" 

"We have made grievous mistakes through inaction in the past," Meleth cautioned, "I would take no chances of having our throats slit because we decided that we thought they brought us no harm."

"Yet I do not wish to get tangled in things beyond our understanding at the moment," Gildor replied, "And the Hobbits are as innocent as children at this point. They are not prepared for what the Enemy might throw at them."

"We cannot protect the younger races anymore," Arataur argued, "We have enough trouble guarding our own. Must we bring more trouble down on out heads than what is already assigned to us who tarry here?"

"I feel that Elrond would have our hides if we did not offer them our aid at this juncture." Gildor said after a long pause, "Something that no Elf who appreciated their life would wish to bring upon themselves." Lord Elrond's temper, when roused, was quite formidable. "They make for Rivendell, for some reason, or so I believe. Let Lord Elrond deal with them there while we guard them this once on their journey."

"What about the Ringwraiths?" Meleth demanded pragmatically, earning agreeing nods from several other Elves, "Halflings are one thing. The Enemy's servants are another. Even now they listen to us, even if they cannot understand our tongue. My heart bids ill in this matter. They travel in the presence of something of the Enemy's, something evil. That is what I know. I am loath to bring it into our camp."

"The Halflings are trustworthy. If they carry such a burden, it is most likely unknowingly. I will have us help them and that is my final word on the matter." 

"As you wish my Lord," acquiesced Meleth, swiftly followed by the others of the company. 

After a lengthy conversation Gildor turned back to the hobbits, "We will not speak of this here," he said, "We think you had best come with us now. It is not our custom, but for this time we will take you on our road, and you shall lodge with us tonight, if you will."

"O Fair Folk! This is good fortune beyond my hope!" said Pippin.

"I thank you indeed, Gildor Inglorion," said Frodo bowing formally. "Elen sula lúmenn' omentielvo, a star shines upon the hour of our meeting." He said in the manner of traditional Elvish greeting taught to him by Bilbo before the old hobbit had left the Shire.

"Bilbo has thought you well," Gildor said, sounding quite delighted at hearing his native tongue, "Hail, Elf-friend! Come now with your friends and join our company! You had best walk in the middle so that you may not stray. You may be weary before we halt."

The Elves were right, as they seemed to walk for what seemed like hours and ere long Pippin soon began to feel sleepy, and staggered once or twice; but each time a tall Elf at his side put out an arm and saved him from a fall. 

At last they came to a clearing amidst a copse of trees, and the Elves ushered the sleepy hobbits into sleeping bowers laden with soft grass and helped them pull their blankets atop of them before they lit a cheerful blaze in the grove's centre and gathered around it, either sitting upon the grass or the sawn rings of old trunks. 

Frodo though was not claimed by sleep and rising from his bower, was seated beside Gildor at the fire and they spoke long about the happenings in the world outside of the Shire. 'Twas mostly bad tidings; the massing of dark things, and the troubles of Men and Elves. 

~^~

"You do not ask me or tell me much that concerns yourself Frodo," said Gildor at last, after they had worn out all of the inane topics of conversation they could come up with, "But I already know a little, and I can read more in your face and in the thought behind your questions. You are leaving the Shire, and yet you doubt you will find what you seek, or accomplish what you intend, or that you will ever return. Is that not so?"

"It is," said Frodo with some surprise, "But I thought my going was a secret known only to Gandalf and my faithful Sam." 

"The secret will not reach the Enemy from us," said Gildor reassuringly. The word of an Elf was not something to be taken lightly and Frodo knew that they despised Sauron so much that they would rather die than help him. 

"The Enemy?" said Frodo, "Then you know why I'm leaving the Shire?" He couldn't believe that it was known to so many. Gandalf had warned him to keep it an absolute secret! He couldn't fail so early in his task!

"I do not know for what reason the Enemy is pursuing you," answered Gildor, "But I perceive that he is - strange indeed though that seems to me. And I warn you that peril is now both before you and behind you, and upon either side."

"You mean the Riders? I feared that they were the servants of the Enemy. What _are_ the Black Riders?" he asked curiously and not a bit warily. They had come far too close to him too many times for comfort and he would know what they were.

"Has Gandalf told you nothing?" the Elf Lord asked slowly, bright grey eyes fixed on Frodo. 

"Nothing about such creatures." Frodo answered with a heavy heart, "He left me in a hurry, departing on a most urgent errand and told me little of what now dogs my steps save that they were servants of the enemy and that I must avoid them at all costs."

Gildor may have been made of stone for all the emotion he showed at Frodo's comments. "Then I think it is not for me to say more - lest terror keep you from your journey. For it seems to me that you have set out only just in time, if indeed you are in time. You must now make haste, and neither stay nor turn back, for the Shire is no longer any protection to you."

"I cannot imagine what information can be more terrifying than your hints and warnings," exclaimed Frodo in dismay. "I knew that danger lay ahead, of course, but I did not expect to meet it in our own Shire."

"You are in more danger than you realise, young Hobbit. Do you not know how many of the Black Riders follow you?" the Elf asked carefully.

"What?" Frodo exclaimed again, "More of the Black Riders?! How can it be so?! I've not even left the boundaries of the Shire yet!"

Gildor looked at him with visible sympathy, "There are more things on the face of Arda than even an immortal can know of."

"What can I do now?" Frodo said in despair, "My plan was to leave the Shire secretly, and make my way to Rivendell, but now my footsteps are dogged by more than I can see, before I ever get near Bree."

"I think you should still follow that plan," said Gildor, "I do not think the Road will prove too hard for your courage. But if you desire clearer counsel, you should ask Gandalf. I do not know the reason for your flight, and therefore I do not know by what means your pursuers will assail you. These things Gandalf must know. I suppose that you will see him before you leave for Rivendell?"

"We are to meet in Bree, at the inn of the Prancing Pony," Frodo replied. "Then I hope I can leave the worrying to him."

Gildor looked at him oddly once more, "And if Gandalf is not there when you arrive?" he questioned, "You cannot afford to wait. It would mean more than your death."

"I cannot imagine anything at the moment but to get to Bree. Once there, I can plan what to do, but for now, too much already weighs on my mind."

"In this meeting there may be more than chance; but the purpose is not clear to me, and I fear to say too much." Gildor said abruptly, "Be careful on your path, young one, there is more danger upon it than even the eyes of the Elves can see."

"I am deeply grateful," said Frodo, "But I wish you would tell me plainly what the Black Riders are. I ought to know what is the danger that pursues me."

"Is it not enough to know that they are servants of the Enemy?" answered Gildor with a hint of anger, "Flee them! Speak no words to them! They are deadly. Ask no more of me! But my heart forebodes that, ere all is ended, you, Frodo son of Drogo, will know more of these fell things than Gildor Inglorion. May Elbereth protect you!" 

"But where shall if find courage?" asked Frodo, "That is what I chiefly need."

"Courage is found in unlikely places," said Gildor, casting him a look of reassurance and clasping his forearm as to offer support and comfort to one worn down by burdens borne, "Be of good hope! Sleep now! In the morning we shall have gone; but we will send our messages through the lands. The Wandering Companies shall know of your journey, and those that have the power for good shall be on the watch." 

And so it was that Frodo allowed himself to be led back to his friends, and he fell into a sound sleep, content in the knowledge that for once on his travels, his safety and that of his friends was assured for the night. 

**__**

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"By Eru!" Laston exclaimed, "Would you stop your whinging Ismagil!" Two other guards, the unfortunate Ismagil and Isfin, who'd already been on dungeon duty, had been ordered to join the rather distinguished quartet as added protection. 

They had not been pleased by the 'honour'. 

But still, Laston thought irritably, it doesn't excuse two warriors of Mirkwood sulking like infants over something so trivial. And in front of their Prince and one of their captains as well! Wasn't it enough that Caladar had had to dispatch an intruding spider already? Elbereth knew that Estel and Legolas were still arguing over which was uglier; an orc or a spider.

"God, I hate this!" Legolas muttered after a while, during which even the Elves found themselves prone to increasing bouts of utter boredom.

"Yes, I fully agree. That creepy crawly was seriously messed up. With those little feelers or whatever they were sticking out of it's face, slithering around like a worm and slimy…" Aragorn babbled in supposed agreement with his friend. 

"No! I meant I hate guard duty." Legolas explained somewhat amusedly and then cast his friend a sly look, "Do we have some sort of… problem with spiders, my friend? Beyond the obvious obstacle of they wanting to eat us of course?"

Caladar groaned softly. He hadn't been forced to put up with this sort of scintillating conversation since his son had been but a boy. That had been five thousand years ago. 

"Hasn't it gotten enough exercise for now?" Isfin demanded, "It's been up there for hours! And the King said to be back before sunset!"

Laston glanced at Caladar and then nodded, "Yes, that's acceptable. Legolas, go fetch him down."

The prince looked at his father's friend with wide eyes, "Me! Why me?!" he groused, while Aragorn tried to hide his laughter.

Caladar shot his charge an exasperated look and even spared a stern glare for Aragorn, while mentally promising himself to give the ranger a lecture on proper behaviour some time in the near future, "Because you were the only one able to get him out of his cell Legolas," he clarified, "Obviously you would have the best chance to get him down."

Aragorn couldn't resist sharing his opinion. "And since you're the Crown Prince, and the rest of us are simple warriors and rangers, it is only fitting that you dazzle us with your skill at babysitting little monsters, to set an example for us so to speak."

"Estel," Legolas said levelly, "I became an expert in minding little monsters the day I met you."

"A low blow Legolas," Aragorn said in mock chastisement, shaking his head slightly, "A very low blow indeed."

Caladar really wished Elrond hadn't found it necessary to adopt yet another son, who was as equally troublesome, if not more so, than those blasted twin menaces he'd already fathered. "Just go Legolas. The sooner you get him down, the sooner we can shove him back in his cell and be done with him."

Legolas still looked none too pleased but acquiesced and darted up through the tree branches, 'accidentally' knocking a loose branch onto Aragorn's head as he did so. 

The ranger glared in the direction he thought his friend to be in (as he couldn't see him) and called up to him, "Very funny Greenleaf! Do you wish to be skewered on the sharp end of my sword?"

A merry voice replied, "Well, if you do it half so well as you did with the bar of soap, I don't have much to be worried about!"

Aragorn blushed as the other Elves looked at him questioningly, sensing a rather entertaining story to be had. "Not a word," he growled.

Isfin tried to look innocent, "This wouldn't have something to do with Athon's near nervous breakdown would it my Lord Estel?"

Aragorn just stared at her for a moment, "Who's near nervous what?" he asked.

Isfin flashed him a rather predatory smile, "Athon was in charge of minding you 'til the Prince came," she said sweetly, "He was rather… mortified at your ever so lovely verses." Nearby Ismagil, Laston and Caladar's ears perked up and Aragorn could literally see their unspoken demand for the rest of this unfolding tale as they leaned closer to listen. Warning bells went off inside his head.

Isfin didn't give him a chance to answer, "I hadn't realised the Lady Arwen of Imladris was partial to poetry. Let alone poetry of such… skill."

Aragorn struggled to keep a calm expression as her words sunk in, Legolas obviously hadn't been joking when he said that he'd talked in his sleep. "I'm sure she would be welcome to evaluate any such verse that Athon could compose," he said warily. 

"I was referring to your renditions of Lady Arwen's beauty."

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about," Aragorn bluffed. 

She smiled. "I could recite a few lines if it would help refresh your memory?" Aragorn shot Laston and Caladar a pleading glance but they only smirked and urged the trainee healer on. Aragorn turned his woebegone eyes on her, begging mercy.

She had none.

"Arwen! Tinúviel! Shining ever-bright! How I love thee, I cannot tell… O Undómiel! Fairer than the night sky!…." Isfin recited tauntingly. 

"ENOUGH!" Aragorn roared, putting a stop to his embarrassment, though by now the whole group of Elves was laughing at him. He made a mental note to get Isfin back for this; all healers were just too cocky for their own good. He was sure that Elladan and Elrohir could help him get his revenge in a way she wouldn't forget for a few millennia. The thought caused an involuntary smile to cross his face but soon enough, everyone's amusement was forgotten as the sound of scuffling came from the tree they guarded and high-pitched curses fouled the air.

"Gets away from us!" Gollum shrieked, clinging to the boughs of the tree with his feet as well as his hands, and for all Legolas could do, he couldn't get the creature down without a forty foot freefall to the ground below. And as that didn't fall into the category of 'keep the prisoner alive', he was at a loss what to do. "Nasty stinking bright-eyes!" Gollum spat at him, "Gets away from us! We not going back to that ugly ranger!"

From below, Aragorn let out an indignant shout at being called ugly by one of the most annoying creatures he's ever had the misfortune to meet.

After several minutes of struggling, Legolas descended to the forest floor. "He won't come down," he stated unnecessarily, "He clings to the branches with all his might and I cannot budge him safely from where he is huddled. I'll not climb up again."

Laston huffed in annoyance, "He will come down as soon as he is hungry. We can wait another while," he said. 

Aragorn looked at the tall tree, in which lay their charge, "I'd still like to point out that I have a really bad feeling about this!" he said.

It wouldn't be 'til later that he found out how right he was to be uneasy.

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Gandalf followed Saruman as he turned down a lane in the tree-filled garden, whilst informing the White Wizard of all he knew. 

"You are sure of this?" Saruman asked, when Gandalf had finished, his mind already whirling with the possibilities. So Gandalf the Grey, the wizard he hated above all others, had once more succeeded where he had failed and found the one thing Saruman had been craving for the past few decades. 

"Beyond any doubt, I'm afraid," he answered, "It did not go out to sea like we had hoped."

"So the Ring of Power has been found." Saruman said slowly, "And it reveals itself during the rising of Mordor's power. Ill tidings you bring, old friend."

"All these long years, it was in the Shire, under my very nose." Gandalf said with remorse, feeling that he had committed a great folly in letting Bilbo be all those years ago and not pushing him to reveal what he knew of his magical ring.

  
"And yet you did not have the wits to see it." Saruman said condescendingly, "Your love of the Halflings' leaf has clearly slowed your mind." he continued, enjoying tormenting the other Istar. 

Gandalf was undaunted, eager to tell his plans to one who could help, "But we still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly." he said hurriedly, "We can still avert disaster…"

"Time? What time do you think we have?" Saruman sneered, enjoying the way Gandalf froze at his words and turned to him with questioning eyes. A look he saw far less on his face than he would like whilst in his presence. "Come with me, Gandalf the Grey, and let me show you what 'time' we have left…"

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tightly gripping the reigns of the warhorse underneath him, Khamûl faced the two other ringwraiths who haunted the keep of Dol Guldur along side him. "There will be no failure," he hissed coldly, "I trust you know how our Lord would react to it."

There was silent acceptance from his two underlings. "Each of you will take a force to the west and east areas of the Elves' realm. I will take one through the centre. After the sun has set, we assemble our forces and at midnight we attack. Mayhap they'll be sleeping and it will be an easy slaughter. But I doubt it, those Elves are tricky creatures. Avoid them if you can. Our goal is to recapture the creature Gollum and weaken the Elvenking's defences as much as we can."

One of his fellows spoke up, "But the Elvenking's wards are maintained by his bloodline," he said. "'Tis near impossible to take the citadel without taking care of that first."

Khamûl's skeletal face gave a bloodless chilling parody of a smile. "Then by all means, kill Thranduil and his brat. I have no doubt their killers would be well rewarded by both our Lord and the Witch King. Our Lord would very much like to have full run of this forest, and has charged us with the task of attaining it for him. The blood of Elven royalty would only sweeten our victory. And don't forget to pick up a few playthings before you leave. The orcs are getting bored and a few toys to mutilate would cheer them considerably. Watching their antics is always such fun when they're properly riled."

After several more minutes of talking battle strategies, the three wraiths wheeled their horses around into the front courtyard of the fortress of Dol Guldur, idly surveying the mass of orcs, wargs, and spiders gathered there, ready to do their Lord's bidding. 

They were at least two thousand strong, enough to ransack the entire Elven realm three times over. At least with their advantage in numbers, those who felt inclined could play a little before finishing a kill. It was always so much more pleasurable that way. 

"Today, my servants," Khamûl hissed, "We sack what little of Mirkwood that is not under our control. Ransack, pillage, destroy and slaughter. Apart from that you have two orders only: take back the creature Gollum, and as to everyone else; kill them all."

The roar of the orcs reverberated off the walls of the keep, and in the King's halls in Mirkwood, Thranduil suddenly felt the strongest feeling of foreboding since the Second Age….

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Saruman led Gandalf into his entrance room, seating himself on an elaborately designed chair, which looked more like a throne than a chair of any kind. From his perch, he looked imperiously down on the other wizard who stood before him. He leaned forward slightly in delicious anticipation of shattering dear little Mithrandir's hopes into a million sharp fragments, maybe they would burrow into his nauseating little heart and fester and save Saruman the job, or was it more of a chore?, of killing him.

"Sauron has regained much of his former strength." he begun matter of factly, "He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh." He noted with pleasure that Gandalf's head shot up to stare at him in dismay. Yes little wizard, he sneered maliciously, know your plans are ruined before they are even begun… 

He lowered his voice and fixes his gaze to Gandalf's, "You know of what I speak, Gandalf. A Great Eye, lidless, wreathed in flame." Know your doom before it meets you… I will take untold pleasure in breaking you, my would-be usurper…

Gandalf could only whisper it's name in horror, "The Eye of Sauron."

"He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle-earth." He delighted in the way Gandalf seemed to literally shrink as what was undoubtedly fear clawed at his over-tender heart. A weak heart, not befitting an Istar, and yet that damnable Elf Círdan, had still passed him something of importance when we arrived on these shores. To him! My inferior! Still, he would find out all before he killed him. He would make sure of it…

Gandalf's eyes narrowed in wariness and thoughtfulness, "You know all this? How?" he asked impatiently, finally asking Saruman the Wise for the knowledge he was too stupid to gather himself.

Saruman smirked slightly and looked upon his inferior with an altogether too smug air before saying in a tone which bespoke the revealing of a great secret, "I have seen it."

As he swept out of the room, he could feel a set of curious eyes boring into his back before following in his wake. 

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"My Lord?" Tuluion, one of his advisors, asked worriedly. "Are you alright Your Majesty?"

Thranduil was seated in a comfortable armchair, deep in thought and sprawled very much like a cat on the soft surface. A frown marred his features and a grim expression bespeaking dark thoughts cemented Tuluion's impression of his King being deeply troubled. 

The King's dark blue eyes looked to him wearily, and with a short sigh, and in a rush as though he needed to get it out before his pride got the better of him, he spoke, "Something occupies my mind. That is the source of my trouble. If I knew what such a sense of foreboding meant then I wouldn't be here brooding." he said frankly. 

"Is there ought I can do?" Tuluion asked, wondering what could ail his liege so. 

"Sit," Thranduil said, gesturing to the chair opposite him, "I would have your opinion on something."

"Of course my Lord," he replied.

Thranduil chuckled somewhat morosely, "You served my father and have known me since I was an elfling. There's no need to stand on ceremony just because you think me in an unreasonable temper."

The tension eased somewhat, "You forget Thranduil, that I remember your temper. Your poor naneth had such trouble keeping you out of trouble! It's not something that one takes lightly."

A fond look mingled with sorrow was clear on Thranduil's normally not so expressive countenance as he reflected on his mother, the late Queen Lendeth, who had perished with grief after the death of his father. It was just another sorrow he held Sauron responsible for. "They were better days my friend," he said wistfully, "But we have another matter to discuss. Something has been growing in my mind the past few days but never so strong as now. I fear it bodes ill for Mirkwood my friend. Very ill."

Tuluion leaned forward in his seat, "You think us to be besieged by some evil?"

"A shadow haunts my sleep," Thranduil said grimly, "The forest itself is quiet, it's waiting for something. The trees try to warn me, but they know not the threat and so cannot tell. I think the time of inaction is over and that the war Gandalf so oft spoke of is upon us whither we will it or no. And I think Mirkwood is where the first strike will come."

"What do you wish me to do?" Tuluion asked, sincerely worried. His Lord shared a connection with the forest that most did not, which was why he was the one on the throne, and for Thranduil to admit to the coming war… Well, things would have to be very bad indeed. 

One long-fingered hand rubbed across his forehead, pushing back a stray lock of golden hair, "Battle tactics shall have to be discussed with Erundul," he answered wearily, "I would have you send for him at least. As well as Berion, Rasadan and Brethil. They will need to be readied. But as to what for, I fear only time and experience too dearly bought will tell."

"What of you?" the brunette advisor inquired after a moment, "You look exhausted. If an attack does come, you will need your strength my Lord."

Thranduil just waved a hand in dismissal, "Sleep evades me my friend. And as to the other, I will not fail in my duty to Mirkwood no matter how exhausted I am. The wards have not fallen since they were erected, I would be a fool to let them now."

Tuluion wasn't convinced, "But surely Prince Legolas would be of aid to you in that?" he asked, knowing that he was risking Thranduil's ire. "It would be no trouble to get him here…"

"I would rather he not be involved in this," Thranduil said with all the weight and tone of a royal order, "Legolas would only get himself neck-deep into whatever trouble is brewing. You are not to contact him Tuluion, and that is an order."

Well if the King would rather have the Prince out of the way, it must be bad, Tuluion thought alarmed. But as he exited the King's chambers, he thought he might just find a way around that particular order…

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Nevraith?" Tuluion called, stopping the maid in her tracks as she went to walk by him in the hall. 

"Yes, my Lord?" she replied respectfully, stopping and coming towards him, "Is there ought I can do you for you Lord Tuluion?"

"Yes, I need you to give a message to Lord Erundul for me. Tell him that the King desires his presence in his chambers immediately but tell him I wish to speak with him first. Tell him I will await him in my study. Can you convey that to him?"

"Of course, my Lord," the she-Elf replied and hurried off to do as she was bid.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Erundul felt the first omen of trouble brewing as he caught sight of the grim face of the advisor waiting for him, impatiently pacing the length of the room in his agitation. 

He didn't even get a chance to ask what the matter was as the second the door was closed, Tuluion began speaking in a rush, "The King is worried. He says the forest is troubled and I am not inclined to disagree with him when he feels trouble is imminent. He has been too often right to chance it. He is much preoccupied with the wards and with worry for what he thinks is coming."

"Does he have any orders for me?" Erundul asked, familiar with the advisor's sometimes abrupt style, and knowing the Elf too well to think the matter any less serious than this display of fretting obviously conveyed.

"That he will tell you for himself when he sees you. I am anxious over the strain holding the wards against any attack would put on him. I think that the Prince should be brought back to the palace where he can be of aid lest the King should weaken. Also, I think it would ease the King's heart to have him close, instead of him in the middle of the fray as usual." 

"You wish that I send a dispatch out to retrieve him?" the Captain of the Guards asked apprehensively, already imagining how the headstrong Prince would react to that. He despised being coddled like a baby as he put it. Not to mention, Estel would undoubtedly be in his company and that was something every sane warrior hoped to avoid. 

"I think it would be the best." Tuluion admitted, "I have not seen the King so troubled in since before the Watchful Peace."

"Then why has the King not charged me with this himself?" Erundul asked, sensing he wasn't being told everything.

Tuluion grimaced, "The King has forbidden me to fetch him," he admitted.

The Captain of Mirkwood's Guards raised an elegant eyebrow, "Insubordinate behaviour from the King's advisor," he said teasingly, "What a surprise!"

"The youngling doesn't know when to put his heart over his head at times," Tuluion said irritably, not enjoying the mirth his friend was gaining from his problems.

"There are few who would call the King a 'youngling'," Erundul replied, "Should I just take it that the Prince is to be brought back not only secretly, but I'm to make it look as if it was all his own idea?"

A frustrated glare was his only answer. 

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Gandalf followed Saruman into the White Wizard's study, freezing at the sight of the round object on a pedestal in the centre of the room. By Eru! Surely Saruman hadn't been so foolish as to trust in the visions of a palantír! Not when so many had fallen into who knew what's hands! He walked towards the pedestal, circling it and eyeing the palantír covered in a thick cloth with trepidation. "A palantír is a dangerous tool, Saruman." he cautioned. 

Saruman ignored his subtle rebuke and carelessly lifted the cover off the powerful stone, "Why? Why should we fear to use it?" he asked lightly. Even now, eh thought, the silly grey wizard would reject the power that might have saved him. A pity… for some. 

Gandalf grew angry at his lack of caution and swiftly replaced the cover over the palantír. "They are not all accounted for, the lost Seeing-stones. We do not know who else may be watching."

Saruman's smirk grew wider, "So you do not wish to know what I have seen?" he asked innocently.

"Too late for caution now, isn't it?" Gandalf snapped uncharacteristically, "Let what you have already dared gather be of some use."

Seating himself, he waited until he had Gandalf's undivided attention before speaking, "The hour is later than you think. Sauron's forces are already moving. The nine have left Minas Morgul." 

Gandalf's face paled and his voice came out in a horrified whisper, "The Nine?" By Eru, he thought, they couldn't be that close behind Frodo! The Hobbit didn't even know of their existence, let alone the danger they posed to him, bearer of the One!

"They crossed the river Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders in black." he said dispassionately. 

"They've reached the Shire?" Gandalf choked out, fear clogging his throat. Dear Elbereth, the poor brave Hobbits! 

Saruman's eyes gleamed with something he didn't recognise, "They will find the Ring, and kill the one who carries it."

Under his breath, Gandalf muttered the name of the one who occupied his thoughts, "Frodo! Frodo! I must go to him!" He spun around, grey robes swirling and headed towards one of the room's four exits. With a glance, Saruman slammed it close before he reached it. He tried each of the other three doors in succession but each slammed irrevocably shut before he reached them, until he was trapped with a wizard whose motives were trusted before, but who by barring him exit, now bore the full weight of Gandalf's suspicious gaze. 

"You do not seriously think that a Hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron?" Saruman asked incredulously, the smug tone of a victor for once clear to the grey wizard's ears, "There are none who can. Not even those friends of yours, that half-breed Elrond and the Elf-witch Galadriel can stand against the Dark Lord. Against the power of Mordor, there can be no victory. We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend."

Gandalf closed his eyes in despair as the full truth of betrayal dawned on him. Here was the spy they had puzzled over. The leader of the Istari, the Valar's chosen, fallen to Sauron's thrall. And worse, looking at him now, he could tell that it had been greed and a lust for power that had driven him to betray him, betray the White Council, betray everything they stood for, and try to foil what they had been sent to Middle Earth to do. "Tell me, friend." he asked sadly, "When did Saruman the Wise abandon reason for madness?"

A fierce madness was his only warning as Saruman's white staff was whipped out and made him fly through the air, hitting the wall with a loud thud and a cry he felt in his aged body and keeping him there with the power of his magic. 

As he watched through pain-filled eyes, he saw Saruman walking slowly towards him, staff pointing directly at him like a spear and then he gave another cry as he dropped to the floor, bones protesting from the impact. 

Gathering his energy, Gandalf hefted his staff, and still on the floor, he used it to throw Saruman on his back. And then it was war, with both wizard's desperately trying to get the upper hand on the other, as they used their staffs to toss each other around the room, both trying to cause deadly harm to the mortal, if un-ageing, bodies the Valar had bestowed upon them. 

For a moment, Gandalf thought he might just have the better of the other, as he tossed Saruman through the closed doors. But he was weary now, in heart, body and mind, and he was only Grey while Saruman was White. Saruman, recovering with all the swiftness of the zealous and power-hungry, and managed to wrest Gandalf's staff from him. 

Falling to the floor again, his mouth tasting of blood, as Saruman approached with the two staffs in either hand. "Why?" he asked but the White Wizard didn't answer.

****

"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly, but you have elected a way of pain!" he shouted, furious at Gandalf for posing such a challenge and with a firm movement of his staff, Gandalf the Grey found himself being propelled dizzyingly fast to the very top of the lofty tower of Orthanc.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Not all Elves had the gift of foresight, but Legolas Greenleaf had it in some measure and what was more, he was a child of the forest, both by birth and spirit and when strange tidings came to his ears, backed up by some deepening shadow at the back of his mind, just beyond conscious thought. 

He fell into silence and deep thought, eyes unconsciously tracking the forest around them for danger. His sudden tenseness and grim, brooding looks, did not go unnoticed by his companions. 

Placing a hand on the slender shoulder, and watching worriedly when Legolas started in surprise, Aragorn hauled his friend up from the ground and dragged the bewildered Elf some distance away, where what they said wouldn't be so clearly heard. "What ails you Legolas?" he said, in a cross between a question and a demand, as Legolas straightened his clothes after their rough handling. 

"'Tis nothing Aragorn," Legolas replied distractedly.

"Nothing?" Aragorn repeated, his right eyebrow threatening to disappear under his hairline, "Something troubles you. I would have you tell me."

"I said it was nothing Aragorn," Legolas insisted, irritation coming through in his manner. 

Aragorn smirked somewhat evilly, "Something is causing you to be as jittery as a Southron in a snowstorm. If you don't tell me," he threatened, "I will tell Caladar that you don't feel well and watch as he and Laston drag you off to the healers for an extended say. And I will make sure it is an extended stay."

"That is cruel and unusual punishment Aragorn," Legolas grumbled, "You show as much mercy as an orc."

"There's no need for insults," Aragorn chided, "Now tell me."

"Yes naneth," Legolas replied tauntingly, causing Aragorn to try and swat him around the head. "Fine, I just feel that something is coming. Something bad."

"You expect an attack?" Aragorn asked seriously, slipping into ranger mode. 

"I don't know what to expect Aragorn," Legolas replied, silver-blue eyes showcasing his frustration at his own ignorance. "It could be just an unexpected fall into a river as you seem wont to do, but for all I know, Morgoth himself could show up. I just don't know!"

"You really think they'd attack us in broad daylight? Evil is usually more insidious then that." Aragorn said, trying to both reassure his friend and lighten the mood somewhat. 

Legolas's gloomy but pragmatic answer shattered all chances of that, "In this forest Aragorn, there's very few things the servants of the Dark Lord wouldn't dare do. And attacking Elves or Men is not one of them."

Aragorn just knew he could trust his friend to make him feel miserable. Elladan and Elrohir _must _have trained him. 

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

An hour before the stroke of midnight, when the forest was clouded in darkness and with no moon to see by, the gates of Dol Guldur opened and out poured the small army, intent on seeing Mirkwood burn before morn…

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Berion, Captain of the Southern patrol, eye's widened as a large jet of flame lit the sky above one of the more recently abandoned settlements half a mile from his company's position. Wheeling around to ready his warriors, even though he feared it was already too late, he sent advance scouts ahead to see what the matter was, while the company gathered to the source of the commotion. No doubt Captain Brethil would be on his way also, being posted on the Eastern borders. 

"To arms!" he ordered, "Take to the trees. Keep out of sight until I tell otherwise! Let us find out what evil is wreaked on the forest tonight!"

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Thranduil was sipping on a cup of herbal tea when the doors to his apartments burst open with a loud bang. "My Lord!" cried Rasadan as he sped into the room with no pretence of formality, "My Lord! We're under attack! The outlying settlements have already fallen!"

Thranduil jumped up from his seat, "How did they advance so far already?" he demanded, "The traps we laid should have at least slowed them down!"

Rasadan was uncharacteristically out of breath, after hightailing it back to the palace, "My Lord, they number two thousand strong. This is no skirmish. They mean to destroy us. The nearby patrols could make no considerable dent in their numbers before their arrows were spent and they were forced to pull back lest they be slaughtered." He paused for a moment before sending a slightly fearful glance at his liege lord, "Your Majesty, they are led by the wraiths of Dol Guldur and few of our warriors can stand against the shadow that follows them for long. Our arrows penetrate them not and we dare not use fire in fear of burning more of the forest than they have already set alight."

Thranduil's open robe swirled around him as he crossed to the fireplace, staring at the cheerful blaze but inwardly checking the forest he governed, and mentally recoiling from the screams of pain and horror that the trees let out to all that could hear them. There was no time to lose. He would not make the same mistake his father had during the Last Alliance, and move too soon and lead his people to unnecessary death. He might not have the power of an Elven Ring behind him like Rivendell and Lothlórien, but he was by no means defenceless. Outwardly he had denied the need, but for years now he had been preparing for such a day. Especially since it became clear that no others would move to help him if he had need of it. 

"Prepare for a siege," he said after a long silence while Rasadan fretted in the background, "They will weaken with the dawn. We have only to hold out 'til then. Call back all warriors to the citadel. I will not have those monsters gain any hostages."

"But my Lord!" Rasadan exclaimed, "There is no guarantee that they will not take the citadel!"

Thranduil's blue gaze hardened, "I will not waste lives needlessly. I can keep them out for that long. And in the morning, then they shall feel our wrath. We shall only use arrows against them as far as we can. We shall not march to meet them when they are at their peak. You were right in what you said, there are too few here who can handle such creatures without losing themselves in the process." There was another pause. "Find the Prince and Lord Estel. They should be with Gollum in the dungeons and tell them that they are to keep out of things unless I say so. And that is to be a direct order from me. Tell them, they will be joining Gollum in his cell in the dungeons if they try anything foolhardy.

If anything, Rasadan looked like he would rather face the Ringwraiths but acquiesced and departed to do the King's bidding and to convey his orders regarding their strategy to Captain Erundul.

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

__

It was that very night of summer, yet moonless and starless, that orcs came on us unawares, we drove them off after some time; they were many and fierce, but they came from over the mountains, and were unused to the woods. When the battle was over, we found that Gollum was gone, and his guards were slain or taken. It then seemed plain to us that the attack had been made for his rescue, and that he knew of it beforehand. How that was contrived we cannot guess; but Gollum is cunning, and the spies of the Enemy are many. The dark things that were driven out in the year of the Dragon's fall have returned in greater numbers, and Mirkwood is again an evil place, save where our realm is maintained. - Legolas, the Council of Elrond.

Shifting uneasily and looking up at Gollum through the many branches, Legolas's hand slipped to his weapons as he felt the first frisson of danger skitter along his nerves. A sharp gesture to be quiet silenced the chattering Elves and sullen ranger and in an instant Laston's hand had drifted to his sword and he was studying the Prince with a practiced eye. "What is it tithen ernil?" he asked seriously, knowing that something had gotten Legolas's full attention and most likely, it wasn't something good or harmless, 

  
"There's a shadow, something fell on the air. I've got a shadow... somewhere, over there." he said, tracking a dark figure as it slipped through the undergrowth of the forest, drawing the others' eyes to it as well.   
  
"I wonder if this might not be that bad thing we were expecting." Aragorn said, not exactly ecstatic that his prediction was looking like it was going to come true.

"Are you happy now Dúnadan?" Isfin snapped, "Must mortals always plague us with their curse of trouble!" 

Her whining earned her several scathing glares before Aragorn asked dryly, "I'm delirious. Perhaps you could return your attention to whatever's skulking about in the trees now?"

They all watched as the figure, shrouded and hooded in black, stepped forward without seeming to have any intention of drawing a weapon. It just stood there, staring at them.

"That's odd." Aragorn commented.

The figure held up a hand and in a rush, at least six dozen figures rushed out from where they had been previously hidden, stunning the Elves who had had no knowledge of the orcs presence at all. No ordinary orcs could slip past Elven senses like that. 

  
"Well, I think 'odd' just got upgraded to 'bad.'" Legolas commented, "Something's cloaked their presence! To the trees! We must get some leverage to shoot our arrows or we'll be overwhelmed on the ground." 

"But Legolas! What abo-" Ismagil started to demand as he made for the nearest non-Gollum occupied tree.   


"Ismagil!" the blonde archer exclaimed in frustration, "We're going -- to have plenty of time to talk later." he cried as the cruse black arrows of the enemy started to bombard them. 

They never made it to the trees as the hail of arrows cut them off and Gollum raced from his position to join his rescuers. Laston ordered them to run for it, they would do no good against such odds, and it served no purpose with their prisoner escaped and so they tried to make it back to a safer area of Mirkwood but it was not to be.

The second wave slammed into them from the direction they had been running, and now they were surrounded. Shining Elvish swords were whipped out but they could only do so much against such numbers. 

Inevitably they were all separated, splitting into the approved fighting style when in such a situation, namely fighting back to back. Laston and Caladar, fighting together were nearly on the opposite side of the skirmish to the duo of Legolas and Aragorn. That was a situation they were trying to hardest to remedy but to no avail. Raising his voice to be heard over the din of clashing metal and the animalistic grunts and snarls of the orcs, he called, "If you see the opportunity to go, make a run for it. We'll meet up at the palace!" to his fellow companions. 

Isfin and Ismagil followed the advice immediately, but they moved too soon and were both cut down before they made it through the ranks of orcs. None of their friends and companions saw their demise as they were engaged into fights to the death of their own. 

Legolas and Aragorn managed to seize an opening and dived through it, Aragorn following the Elf as the more experienced forester darted into the thicker undergrowth, seeking as much cover as possible while they put distance between themselves and the orcs.

From behind them came the high-pitched bone-chilling screech of a Nazgûl, swiftly followed by the maddened roar of orcs as they followed them. 

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

****

A/N: Look about ten thousand words this chapter! Yay me! Well, what do you think? Give me your feedback. Next up: Thranduil finds out about his son and Aragorn. We find out what happened to the terrible two. And will Mirkwood survive the attack?

__

Character list:

Arataur - member of Gildor's travelling party. (OC)

Athon - leader of a scouting party that found Aragorn. (OC)

Berion - Erundul's second in command. (OC) 

Brethil - one of Mirkwood's captains. (OC)

Caladar - Legolas's First Guard. (OC)

Erundul - Captain of Mirkwood's guards. (OC)

Gildor - son of Inglor. A Noldorin Elf from Aman. Resides in Rivendell for the most part. 

Isfin - member of Athon's scouting party. (canon)

Ismagil - member of Athon's scouting party. (OC)

Laston - Captain in Mirkwood's army. Served King Oropher. (OC)

Lendeth - Queen of Greenwood the Great. Wife of Oropher. Died of grief after his death in the year 3434 of the Second Age. (OC)

Meleth - member of Gildor's travelling party. (OC)

Nevraith - serving maid to King Thranduil. (OC)

Oropher - King of Greenwood (Second Age Mirkwood.) He refused to follow Gil-galad's lead in the Last Alliance of Elves and Men and he led a charge too soon, losing two thirds of his army and dying himself. He was the father of Thranduil. Died SA 3434. (canon)

Rasadan - one of Mirkwood's captains. (OC)

Tuluion - Advisor to King Thranduil. Was previously an advisor to King Oropher. (OC)

Khamûl - Ringwraith. Second only to the Witch-King. Also known as the 'Black Easterling'. Was perhaps the wraith with the strongest capability of thinking for himself but had the weakest powers during the day. In charge of Dol Guldur. 

Southron in a snowstorm remark - Southrons come from the hot lands equivalent to around Africa in that in our world. So they wouldn't be getting any snow there. (lucky things!)

tithen ernil - little prince in Sindarin. 


	6. Caught

****

THE OLD FOREST BY ASHA DREAMWEAVER

Summary: How did Aragorn catch Gollum? Why was Mirkwood attacked? How did Gollum escape from the Elves? What have the Nazgûl got to do with it? Chaos in Mirkwood as Aragorn and Legolas team up with trouble following in their wake! But will the two survive it?

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

****

A/N: _So_ sorry about the delay! I make no excuses! 

Review responses:

__

Colagreenleaf - Nothing is impossible in fanfiction. Nothing. 

__

Cosmic Castaway - Hitting the author is not fair! Though I have to admit being pressed up against the computer screen must be uncomfortable…

__

Deana - Thanks! Here's the update…

__

Joana - Thanks! Yeah, Aragorn needed a good bath.

__

Lurker823 - Thanks! Here's the next instalment. 

__

Orli_luver - So sorry for keeping you up so long… I hope you're still alive…

__

Sennay - Thank you! I've never actually had to do a dissertation though….

__

Star-Stallion - A big fight? Okay…

__

Tychen - You want damage to Aragorn, huh? Well, let's just say there's plenty of that coming…

****

CHAPTER SIX: CAUGHT

"My Lord!" Rasadan exclaimed as he entered the King's chambers, "My Lord! The Prince and his group have not yet returned with Gollum! They are still in the woods!" 

Thranduil's heart leaped into his mouth, "What?! They should have returned hours ago!"

"What do you wish me to do my Lord? Lord Captain Erundul has already sent a party after them."

"There is nothing more we can do Rasadan," Thranduil said heavily, "What's your current report on things?"

"My lord, many lives were saved due to the evacuations of the outlying enclaves at your bidding when the shadow started to spread. They are fully destroyed now and the trees have sustained damage but the Elves who lived there have already been settled in the palace for a while. The majority of your warriors are assembled and preparing for a siege as ordered, only three groups now remain in the woods beyond the boundary."

"And besides my son, who are they?" Thranduil inquired.

"The party Lord Captain Erundul sent out to retrieve the Prince and Captain Berion of the Southern patrol and his warriors have yet to return. It is unknown whether they received the message in time, or indeed at all, my Lord."

That boded ill for that patrol. They would have been first in line to encounter the army from Dol Guldur. If they had not returned by now, or at least sent word, then the chance of them still being alive was very slim indeed. Thranduil leaned back in his seat wearily, "Go and see to your warriors Rasadan and I shall lock the boundary in place. We cannot wait for three patrols. If they come, they will gain entry but we must err on the side of caution."

"Of course, My Lord. I shall see to it immediately." Rasadan said, bowing as he left. 

King Thranduil resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall behind him. Legolas and Aragorn... together... in the midst of an attack on his realm.... it was the thought of nightmares. And if the thought of what trouble his son was in wasn't bad enough, he shuddered to think of Elrond's reaction to his youngest son in trouble. Again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**

They never saw it coming. Oh they had heard the tales of the Barrow-wights who walked in these hills with the heavy clinking of rings on cold, dead fingers and the sinister clanking of fine chains in the wind. They had thought to fear them, they had never thought to guard against them. 

And so it was that Frodo found himself bereft of his companions, ignorant to their whereabouts but sensing their danger and the danger he himself was in. But he was hopelessly lost in the mist, and staggered through it like a blind man, trying to find his friends.

Later he would debate whether he had found trouble or the trouble had found him. 

Thinking he heard someone nearby, Frodo called out, "Where are you?!"

"Here!" said a voice, deeply rumbling like it came from the ground but as cold as frozen hate, "I am waiting for you!"

"No!" said Frodo, backing up in fear but his resolve held firm and he did not run away like common sense bade him to. But resolve could only do so much and as a chill cold swept through him, he sank to his knees. Shaking, he tried to see who came, who had spoken to him so sinisterly before and he gave a choked cry as he saw a shadow separate from its fellows, seeming to block the stars themselves as the tall dark figure walked forward and leaned over the trembling Hobbit. Frodo hoped to Elbereth that this wasn't a servant of Sauron. At least he was fairly sure it wasn't one of the Ringwraiths as he had yet to feel a desire to put on the ring. Somehow, he didn't think the living could ever become invisible to the dead. 

Trying to see the shadow's face, he thought he discerned two cold eyes, that seemed to be lit with an eerie pale light that only the walking dead possessed. It grabbed him and contained his weak struggles effortlessly in an iron grip whose searing coldness seeped into him and seemed to freeze his very bones to the marrow. He felt his icy world going hazy and then he succumbed to the blissful numbness of unconsciousness. 

He woke to find himself in what could only be a barrow, devoid of light and with a musty odour. He was placed in the manner of the dead, lying on his back atop of cold hard stone with his hands folded on his chest. 

He lay there, trying to find a way out of this mess and trying to contain his fear, when he noticed that the total darkness his eyes had become accustomed to was beginning to brighten with a pale, otherworldly greenish light that spread across him, across the floor and crept up to the roof and walls. Turning slowly, not knowing what may have caused the phenomenon, he found himself lying next to Merry, Pippin and Sam. 

Suppressing a sigh of relief, he studied them anxiously without moving from his position, lest he draw something on them. They were laid out on their backs like him, clad in fine clothes of white but they looked like the dead, with their ghostly pale faces and shallow breathing. That breathing was the only thing keeping Frodo where he was. They were alive. They were swathed in treasures, made of bright cold but which seemed to seep the pale otherworldly light; just like everything else in this barrow it was tainted with the touch of death. 

He had never seen such treasure before, being from the Shire, which was not the most financially wealthy place he would imagine. This much gold and jewels must rival the Dragon Smaug's treasure at the Lonely Mountain, which his uncle Bilbo had helped liberate. Even while encased in a sleep like death, they looked so different to his eye, he had never ever even dreamed of seeing them like this before. Gold circlets fit for royalty lay on their heads, with finely tooled golden chains draped around their waist, their fingers were loaded with valuable rings and finely crafted swords from the men of Westerness were placed by their sides, with matching shields by their feet. What concerned Frodo the most was the one long unsheathed sword that lay across all three of their necks. If there was something else in the barrow, and he was sure there was, could he get to the sword in time to stop it slicing his friends' throats.

He nearly jumped when a song started up from nowhere, sounding chillingly dreary and distant, as if it was not from this world. It probably wasn't, Frodo thought fearfully. At times it reached a shrieking pitch and at others it more resembled a drawn-out moan. The lyrics were mostly gibberish, or if they were words, Frodo could not understand them. They seemed to drain all the good cheer from a person with their cold, miserable tones. It caused him to shiver violently, no matter how hard he tried to stop. But he did not truly get terrified until he realised it wasn't a song the Barrow-wight was singing but more an incantation, probably thought by its master, who was revealed as the Dark Lord by its words. And now Frodo and the One Ring had unwittingly fallen into its clutches. He had failed Gandalf, and had failed the Shire and his friends by not delivering it into the safe hands of Lord Elrond in Rivendell. 

__

Cold be hand and heart and bone,

And cold be sleep under stone:

Never more to wake on stony bed,

Never, till the Sun fails and the Moon is dead.

In the black wind the stars shall die,

And still on gold here let them lie,

Till the dark lord lifts his hand,

Over dead seas and withered land.

Those words chilled him to his very core. 'Dead seas and withered land'… was that what the ring was capable of?

He flinched as he heard a creaking and grating sound behind his head. Slowly raising himself onto one arm, he looked and had to hurriedly conceal a renewed gasp of fright. There was a passage behind him and round the bend, a long arm was scuttling, groping and walking on its fingers towards the nearest Hobbit, which was Sam, or more specifically towards the hilt of the blade that lay across the bare necks of Frodo's three friends. 

That thing was not going to have his friends! Frodo cried inwardly and with a sudden surge of determination, he hefted the nearest short sword and crouching over the prone bodies of his friends, he started hacking at the scuttling arm, hewing it near the wrist and breaking it off. As he watched in shock, the steel blade of his sword broke into splinters all the way up to the hilt. There was a loud ear piercing shriek from whatever owned the hand and the eerie green light vanished. Frodo, wishing to check if his friends were alright, placed his hands on Merry's face, trying to see would he wake. Beneath his fingers, Merry's face felt like pure ice. 

And then he heard something that made him freeze in fear once more. 

In the dark behind them there came a low, menacing, snarling noise.

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

He moved with a calculating recklessness, designed to fool his opponents but Aragorn was no fool and he knew that Legolas was in over his head. There were too many and even if Legolas could escape to the trees and avoid the orcs' arrows, Aragorn would slow them down too much. 

Not to mention that the Ringwraith looked rather mean. He was not exactly someone that Aragorn would like to have to engage in battle. He had heard two many horror stories from the Elves on their evil and he knew that while Elves were more resistant to the Nazgûl's evil, only a few Elves had the power to really fight one. 

Even his much sharper than average, but still mortal hearing could pick up on the shouts from behind them. Not that they would be hard to miss. Orcs didn't care much about strategy or stealth when it came to chasing an opponent. They just liked to overwhelm them with their numbers. 

"Find them!" yelled the orc in charge, "Spread out and find them! The Captain's promised us some toys for tonight so if you don't catch him, you don't get to play with them! After them!"

There was a hearty eager cheer and then they heard the mass stomping of feet. "Toys!" Aragorn gasped out as he ran. "I think I would rather like to avoid that."

Legolas didn't turn around, "So would every sane person Aragorn. But I would take the orcs over Khamûl any day."

"The Witch King's second-in-command is after us?" Aragorn exclaimed, "By Eru! Why do we always have to attract the worst foes possible!"

"It's a trait you were born with Estel," Legolas retorted, as he ducked under a low-lying branch, "I'm surprised Lord Elrond didn't brand the word 'danger' on your forehead to warn others of your abysmal luck."

"How about instead of blaming me, you blame that little wretch that got away?" Aragorn said, growling in anger as he thought of Gollum.

Legolas was quiet for a moment, "True, my friend. Very true. Now run! They are gaining on us!"

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
"I do love it when they run." Khamûl said, caught up in the lust for the chase. He listened to the orc captain's babbles for a moment before he made sense of it and deigned to make a response.   
  
"A blonde archer?" Khamûl repeated, "There are only two blondes in Thranduil's realm and that's himself and his little brat! Get after them!" he ordered, "I want that Elf. Let's see if we can't get daddy to co-operate after we have his precious son!"

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Quickly! Quickly! Already we are behind schedule. Someone's bound for a beheading; let's make sure it's not me." Lugburz growled at the orcs following him. "The Captain wants them two and we're gonna give 'em to him. Hurry now! Pick up the pace! These Elves are fast little blighters!" 

  
"Why can't the Captain catch 'em?" one of the others complained, "Then we wouldn't have to waste our time catchin' 'em!" He earned a wallop over the head for his efforts. 

  
"With luck m'boys, the Captain and the rest of 'em will have gotten some load tonight. If we're lucky, we won't be travelling light! We might be able to have some sport with some of 'em!" 

"There's the Captain now lads! Swing around this way! He's got the squirrel and the ranger in his sights now! It won't be long now m'boys!"

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Dear Elbereth!" Faloth cried as his wide brown eyes took in the scene. "What happened here?!"

Brethil surveyed the scene in a few long looks, his experience telling him what had happened here. "The Prince's party was here when they were attacked by orcs. There was a brutal battle. Who won I cannot tell. Go scout the area and report back here in ten minutes!" he ordered.

Following one of the trails himself, he whirled around at an agonised cry from one of his warriors. Athon, who had insisted on accompanying them on this mission. Rushing over to him, along with most of the other Elves, they came across the grisly sight. Isfin and Ismagil lay dead on the ground, their immortal lives lost and their light taken. They had been hewed down from behind and then mutilated by the orcs who bore an everlasting hatred for the Eldar. 

"Wrap them up and take their weapons. They shall be given a proper burial at the city." Brethil ordered hoarsely, seeing that Athon was already being consoled for the loss of his friends. He asked the question none wanted to dare ask, "What of the others? Are there any signs of them?" 

Faloth spoke up, "There are tracks going off that way, to the north," he said, pointing at the general area, "They left a swath of dead orcs as a path to follow. But they were two Elves only." He didn't voice his opinion on who they were. Speaking again, he continued, "They were chased after by only a few orcs and they were found dead about three hundred yards from here. There's another set of tracks going south-east, one Elven, one of the race of Men, heavily pursued by orcs," 

Brethil cursed under his breath, that would be the Prince and Lord Estel. Curse those two! Couldn't they ever avoid trouble for once?! Not only did they manage to get caught up in everything, but they managed to get the bulk of the orcs to chase them as well! "What of Gollum?" he growled.

Faloth scowled, "He appears to have joined the orc horde, Captain." 

Brethil considered his options for a moment, "Half of the party shall stay here and try and track them down. The rest of you will take Athon and our fallen warriors to the palace. Use the route Laston and Caladar probably took. On horseback, you should catch up with them. We shall report to the palace when we have either news or the two younglings in our possession. May Elbereth watch over you."

"Captain?" Faloth asked hesitantly. 

"Yes?" Brethil answered wearily. 

"What if the orcs catch up to them before we do?"

"Then they are in terrible danger," Brethil answered, "And a quick death is the best they can hope for. He sincerely hoped that it would never ever come to that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**

As they dashed through the woods of his home, Legolas felt a growing sense of apprehension. "Estel! I think danger lies this way! We must find another path!" 

Aragorn gaped at him, even as he gasped for breath due to his extended sprint, "Are you mad?! There's how many orcs and a wraith chasing us from behind?! To the south is Dol Guldur and if we try and turn now we'll be sandwiched! We have no choice!"

Legolas shook his head, his blonde hair flying, "No Estel, I cannot agree with you! I think th - yrch!" he cried, drawing his bow as he and Aragorn came to a skidding halt. 

"It's the Orcs." Aragorn said, trying in vain to figure out how they'd gotten the jump on them.

"And the wraith." Legolas added as he fired a constant stream of arrows at the approaching orcs. 

"It's everybody." Aragorn said in dismay as he saw the few wargs and spiders readying to jump at them.

"Get them." Khamûl ordered. And the assembled monsters leaped forward. Aragorn and Legolas tried to run but were quickly surrounded. Drawing their blades, they set about taking down as many of them as they could but the numbers were too much and they were overwhelmed, going down under crowds of orcs. The last thing they remembered was Khamûl approaching them as they tried to wrestle out of the harsh grips of their captors. Khamûl tilted Legolas's head upwards in a swift movement, studying him in satisfaction, "I wouldn't struggle so much, little Prince," he said smugly, the use of his title causing Legolas's eyes to snap wide open. They knew who he was. Did they know of Aragorn too? "You'll have plenty of pain where you're going. I think the accommodations may be a little different from what you're used to, but you needn't worry, your father will be joining you soon enough." Placing a cold hand on either side of Legolas's head, he used some magic that caused the Prince to fall unconscious in seconds, and was a foreshadowing of Aragorn's own fate.

"And what have we here?" Khamûl asked, as he approached Aragorn, "A ranger. I swear you breed like rabbits. How many of you must my Lord kill before you finally cease to be pests?" Aragorn didn't get a chance to answer, as a cold hand clamped over his mouth. "Still, you may have something of use so you shall live. For now." Clamping his hand on either side of Aragorn's head, the ranger felt a rush of power that left him feeling numb from the core as darkness stole across his vision. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**

As his hope of continued life dwindled, Frodo felt like he was drifting into a dream world. Except this was one he wouldn't return to if he succumbed. Something happened and a flash of light stole across his fading vision. He watched from somewhere distant as a figure shrouded in the light from the door leaned over him. Raven locks was all he could see of them, he thought he might have seen a blurred face.

For some reason, something told them he could trust this person, whoever they were. And so, he let himself slip into sleep, somehow sure the stranger would watch over him and his friends. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**

Thranduil's head snapped up wildly as he heard the news, "Legolas and Estel? Together?" 

Erundul nodded nervously, "Yes my Lord. They were guarding Gollum at the time of the attack. It appears that their group was split in three when the attack came; Legolas and Aragorn went one direction, Caladar and Laston another and Isfin and Ismagil were cut down by the orcs. Both duo are being tracked as we speak."

Thranduil rubbed a hand across his forehead, his lunch feeling like a cold lump in his stomach as his ample imagination kicked into gear. "And where are they now?"

The other elf hesitated, "That is the problem my Lord. No one has been able to find the Prince, Lord Estel or the creature Gollum. They have picked up Caladar and Laston's trail but the Prince and Lord Estel were heavily pursued and their tracks are much worn and covered. It is believed that Gollum joined with the orcs when the attack came but we aren't sure."

"Elbereth!" cried Tuluion, who had the King's study in time to hear this announcement. 

Thranduil had a look of bone weary resignation on his face, "Then it would be safe to presume that my son and that ranger have got themselves into trouble. Again."

"Tell me the truth Erundul, what are the scout's chances of finding my son's trail." he ordered with all the authority of a furious royal. 

Erundul hesitated but answered, "It would help if we had a little bit more to go on. Or... anything to go on." 

"Have you had no luck?" Thranduil asked in dismay and alarm. 

  
"If you define 'luck' as 'the absence of success', plenty." Erundul answered while wincing. "My Lord," he said solemnly, "There is more. I am sorry Your Majesty, but we found the tracks of a Nazgûl's horse at the scene, and it also joined in on the pursuit of the Prince and Lord Estel. My Lord, we think they are herding them towards Dol Guldur."

Dol Guldur….

Sauron had his son….  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**

****

A/N: So? What ya think? Please review! Comments welcome!

__

Character List:

Athon - leader of a scouting party that found Aragorn.

Berion - Erundul's second in command.

Brethil - one of Mirkwood's captains. 

Caladar - Legolas's First Guard.

Erundul - Captain of Mirkwood's guards.

Faloth - member of Mirkwood's guards. 

Isfin - member of Athon's scouting party.

Ismagil - member of Athon's scouting party.

Khamûl - Ringwraith. Second only to the Witch-King. Also known as the 'Black Easterling'. Was perhaps the wraith with the strongest capability of thinking for himself but had the weakest powers during the day. In charge of Dol Guldur. 

Laston - Captain in Mirkwood's army. Served King Oropher. 

Rasadan - one of Mirkwood's captains.

Tuluion - Advisor to King Thranduil. Was previously an advisor to King Oropher.


End file.
